Toy Story Fanfic Saying Goodbye
by Alicethepurplefrog
Summary: This is a story that takes place from after TS2 to after TS3. It's about when Bo was sold at the yard sale, and what happens years after. WxB and BxJ. This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me.
1. Saying Goodbye

As Andy got older, the toys got played with less and less, but everyone had expected that. What they did not expect was that they would get sold at yard sales and gotten rid of at spring cleanings. The first to go were the baby toys. The rattles, the blocks, and the eggs. Soon, friends were disappearing left and right. Mr. Spell, Etch-a-sketch, the shark, the robot, RC, and even Wheezy. But the toys that weren't sold stayed together, dreaming that someday they would see their old friends again.

It was a mild April afternoon. Andy was almost fifteen, and Molly was almost ten. Ms. Davis walked down the hall to Andy's room, and looked around at the mess that was before her. There were clothes scattered all over the floor, old posters lying around in the corners of the room, and the toy box and other articles of furniture were covered in a thin layer of dust.

"Good God!" Ms. Davis exclaimed, looking around his messy room. "It's a total pigsty in here! It's about time you started spring cleaning."

"Mo-om." Andy whined, annoyed at her interruption. "I'm in the middle of something right now. Annoy Molly, okay?"

"Well fine mister," She said, heading towards Molly's room. "But be done by noon, I'm planning on having a yard sale."

"Whatever." Andy sighed, returning to his computer. Inside the toy box, the toys huddled together in fear. 'Spring cleaning' and 'yard sale' were the last things they wanted to hear.

"Oh no! She's having another sale!" Jessie cried, grabbing her yarn braid instinctively.

"What if he sells one of us?" Rex wailed. "I don't know if I could take losing anymore friends!"

"Oh shut it, would ya?" Mr. Potato-head groaned. "We're all gonna get sold, so just get over it."

"Hey, hey, that's not true!" Woody said, trying to calm the group. "If Andy's kept us this long, he's bound to keep us longer. You'll see." Just as Mr. Potato-head was about to make a remark back, Andy opened the toy box. The toys immediately froze into position, and didn't make a move as Andy looked through the box. The toys were in luck. He got rid of an unused pack of stickers, an old tape player and 64-set of unused crayons, then shut the box. As the toys heard Andy walk away, they all let out a sigh of relief.

"See, what did Woody tell you guys? He wasn't gonna-" Buzz started, but was interrupted by the voices in the hallway.

"Do you need some help carrying this stuff, Molly?" Andy asked his sister. The toys lifted the lid of the toy box to watch what was happening outside.

"Um, yeah. Thanks Andy." Molly replied, handing some of her boxes to him.

"What are you getting rid of?" Andy asked, sorting through the boxes. "Let's see... dominoes, kid's T.V. Shows, and..." Andy paused for a moment. The toys watched as he pulled Bo Peep out of the box. "You're getting rid of Bo Peep?"

"Yeah, I don't need that lamp anymore." Molly said, heading towards the stairs. "Come on, let's go." Andy stared blankly at Bo Peep's porcelain face for a moment, then reluctantly put her in the box and went down the stairs.

"No, not Bo..." Jessie said sadly. All of the toys instinctively looked at Woody, wondering how he'd react. Normally, he would just sadly say 'don't worry guys, we'll see them again someday', for he had long given up trying to save every toy that was sold, but today was different. Woody was standing in awe, his eyes glazed over as if his soul had left his body. Jessie placed her hand on Woody's. "Are you okay, Woody?" She asked quietly.

Suddenly, Woody's usually calm and optimistic nature snapped. Without any words to his friends, he leaped out of the toy box, and ran to the windowsill.

"Woody!" Buzz shouted, he and the other toys running after him, "What are you doing?"

Woody turned from the open window and stared at Buzz. He clenched his right hand into a fist, and straightened his hat.

"I'm gonna save her. I will do whatever it takes." Woody said with a determined smile. And with that, he jumped from the window, and slid down the drainage pipe to the front yard.

"Woody!" His friends shouted after him, but nothing would stop him now.

Woody hid in the bushes near the driveway, and peaked through the leaves to see where Bo was. He saw Andy and Molly place the box on one of the various tables.

"Are you sure you want to get rid of all this stuff?" Andy asked, glancing at the box.

"If you want to keep anything, go ahead." Molly said, carelessly walking back towards the house. Andy looked at the box and picked up Bo Peep again. He stared nostalgically at her. Behind the bushes, Woody felt his hopes rise. Maybe he wouldn't have to save her after all! He was about to grab her box when he was interrupted by his mother.

"Andy! I need your help!" Ms. Davis called from the other side of the sale.

"Coming, Mom!" Andy replied, placing Bo back into the box.

"No..." Woody whispered. But he knew there was no time to lose. Any minute now, a kid could pick her up.

Woody darted from the bushes to the concrete driveway. Making sure he wouldn't be seen by anyone, he darted from table to table, hiding behind the legs. After what seemed like running for miles, he reached Bo's table. Slowly, carefully, he climbed the leg of the table, pulling himself up with loose nails and wood chunks.

When he saw her box, he gasped in sorrow. Molly was selling Bo Peep for one dollar. Molly, was selling her favorite toddler toy for one dollar. Woody couldn't believe it.

"Hey Mommy, mommy!" A girl cried in the distance. Remembering his mission, Woody climbed into the box. It was completely empty except for Bo, the lamp and her sheep. She sat in the corner, petting her sheep slowly.

"Bo..." Woody said calmly. "Let's go, you need to get out of here." He walked over towards her, and held out his hand to help her up. But she didn't move. She didn't even look up.

"I don't need to go back." Bo said so quietly it was almost a whisper. "Molly... doesn't want me anymore. No one does." She tucked her legs against her chest, and hid her head in her arms.

"That's not true, Bo!" Woody encouraged. "Andy was going to take you back to his room. He wanted you!" Bo looked up, but her beautiful blue eyes looked lifeless and sad.

"But... the person I want is... with someone else..." She said sadly. "What's the point of being there if my beloved doesn't love me? I might as well rot in a landfill."

Woody thought for a moment. Was her 'beloved' Buzz? It made sense. Buzz and Jessie obviously liked each other. But... Bo? He never realized Bo liked him. Then he remembered when they had first met Buzz, at Andy's old house. Bo had said that he was her moving partner, and completely ignored Woody. He sighed heavily, and walked closer to Bo. His hand curled into a fist out of nervousness.

"Bo...I know that maybe Buzz doesn't feel the same way for you but..." Bo looked up at Woody, who had shut his eyes. "But... I love you Bo!" He finally shouted. "And, I know, that maybe I'm not what you wanted, but, but... I want you, and I want you to know that you are wanted!" Bo looked up at Woody, as he turned around in embarrassment. "Bo, I'm sorry-" But before he could say anymore, Bo had gotten up and embraced him tightly. Woody turned back at her, and in spite of himself, hugged her back.

"Woody, you're so..." Bo started. "you're so dumb!"

"...Huh?" Woody asked, puzzled.

"Woody, you're the one I love! Not Buzz! Didn't you wonder why I flirted with you so much?" Woody was silent for a moment, but had never been happier to be proved wrong.

"Well, then what did you mean by I was 'with someone else'?"

"I thought that you were with Jessie! I mean, she's so much like you, and she's a cowgirl, and..."

"Jessie's with Buzz!" Woody chuckled.

"...What?" Bo asked, confused.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't know since you're in Molly's room so much, but Buzz and Jessie are obviously together." Bo stared at Woody blankly for a moment, then began laughing. Woody joined in as well.

"We sure are stupid, huh?" Woody laughed.

"Yeah." Bo agreed. She looked up at him, and hugged him tighter. Woody hugged back, wrapping his arms around her porcelain body. "I love you." She said, staring up at him.

"I love you, too." He replied. Slowly, Woody leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're too shy." She giggled, as she kissed his lips. They both closed their eyes, and held each other warmly. They kissed for awhile, until finally Woody looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Come on Bo. Let's go back to Andy's room." Woody said, holding out his hand.

"Yes, let's." She said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. They walked over to her sheep, holding hands. "Come on boys, we're gonna go to-"

"Mommy! Mommy! What's in here?" A little girl asked, as she looked into the box. Bo Peep and Woody dropped to their inanimate forms as the girl picked them up. "Look, it's a pretty princess!" She said, gesturing to Bo. "And she's got a cowboy boyfriend!" She said, pointing to Woody.

"Honey, those toys obviously don't go together. They don't look anything alike." The girl's mother said, calmly walking towards her.

"But mom, look! They're holding hands!" The little girl shouted. "I want them!"

"Let's see," The mother said, looking into the box. "Oh, she comes with a lamp. You could use that dear, so I'll get it."

"Yay!" The girl cheered, handing Woody and Bo to her. The woman placed them both in the box, and walked to Andy's mom. She had closed the lid, so there was no way for Woody and Bo to escape.

"Have you found something you liked?" Ms. Davis asked, as the lady reached the counter.

"Yes, I'll get these for my daughter." She said, handing the box to her.

"Oh dear," Ms. Davis said, grabbing Woody. "I'm afraid this one's not for sale. You can buy the Bo Peep, but the cowboy's ours."

"Is that okay with you?" The mother turned to ask her daughter. But she ran off to look at other things. The mother sighed. "Sure, I'll get it."

* * *

Ms. Davis walked into Andy's room for the second time that day, carrying Woody.

"Andy!" She shouted, so he'd take out his headphones.

"What is it mom?" Andy asked, pausing his iPod.

"It's this." She held out Woody, and handed to him. "This doll always ends up at all the yard sales. You need to watch him." She left and shut the door. Andy stared at Woody with a puzzled look.

"Oh well." He shrugged, putting him in the toy box. "Molly must have messed with my stuff again."

"Andy!" Molly called from downstairs. "We're going out tonight! Come down here!"

"Coming..." Andy said, leaving the room.

"What happened, Woody?" Jessie asked frantically.

"Are you alright?" Buzz asked, equally as worried. "Did you save Bo?" Woody stared at his worried friends sadly. His eyes were glazed over, and he had a look of pure sadness that none of the toys had ever seen before.

"Are... you okay, Woody?" Jessie asked, reaching for his hand. Woody pulled his away, and backed away slowly.

"I... I think I need some time alone." Woody said, as he left the toy box. "Don't follow me." He walked around Andy's empty room, and hid behind the shades when Andy came back from dinner. That night, while everyone was asleep, Woody sat alone at the windowsill, staring blankly at the dark world outside. Bo could be anywhere by now, he thought, as he rested his head against the window. He felt some tears trickle down his face.

"I... didn't even say goodbye..." He whispered as he began to cry, a cry which lasted for days.

* * *

_Author's note: Heh, this is my first fanfic, and I'm glad it's getting some attention. I'm sorry for the cheesyness, I guess my creativity just shuts down after five in the morning... oh well, thank you all for the reviews and the faves, and I will be writing more soon! And I want to see the movie again soon, too. So see y_'all later! (heh, western accent fail)


	2. Sunny Side Memory Book

"To infinity and beyond!" Bonnie shouted, launching her toys in the air with their cardboard spaceship.

"No! The evil witch Dolly and her alien friends our after us!" Bonnie cried as Jessie. Bonnie grabbed the three green aliens and Dolly's ship, and had them chase Buzz, Jessie and Woody's ship.

"I'll shoot them down!" Bonnie shouted as Buzz. She pressed the button on his arm to shoot the 'lazer' but nothing happened.

"Oh no Buzz! It didn't work!" 'Jessie' screamed.

"Ha ha ha!" Bonnie as Dolly cackled. My ship has an invisible force-field! You can't destroy it!"

"I know what to do!" She shouted as Woody. But before she could explain the plan, her mother called her from downstairs.

"Bonnie, honey? Are you all ready to go?" She asked. "We're leaving in five minutes!"

"Oh! Coming mom!" Bonnie called back. She dropped the toys as she scrambled to find last minute items. "I'm going camping! I'm sorry I can't bring you guys, but I don't want you to get eaten by the big bad grizzly bears!" She imitated a bear by clawing her arms in the air and roaring. "If you guys get hungry, I left some jelly beans! Make sure the witch doesn't poison them! I'll see you in a week! Bye!" With that, she dashed out the door, her purple cape flowing behind her.

The toys waited limply where they were left until they heard the car pull out of the driveway. That's when they slowly got back up.

"Well, I guess I won today." Dolly chuckled, giving the aliens a pat on the back. "Good job boys."

"Thaaaaaaaaanks." They said, shuffling over to Mr. and Mrs. Potato-head. "You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful!" They hugged Mr. Potato-head.

"Will you imbeciles let go of me? That was years ago!" Mr. Potato-head said, trying to shove them off.

"Honey, you should be grateful to them!" Mrs. Potato-head said, hugging the aliens. "They saved _our _lives, after all." Mr. Potato-head shrugged, as he tried to walk the aliens off.

"Come on Rex!" Trixie cheered. "Let's fire up the computer! It's Runescape today!"

"Alright, but you have to help me! I have tiny arms!" Rex stated, eagerly following her.

Woody sat on the bed, where he was thrown when Bonnie rushed to leave. He looked at all of the toys below him, doing their usual things. Slinky was chatting with Buttercup, Mr. Prickle-pants was in his own corner, rehearsing a play, Totoro was juggling the peas, and chuckles was by himself, as usual. He sat and stared at his happy friends for a moment, not even noticing the two figures that approached him.

"Hey Woody! How ya doin'?" Jessie shouted excitedly. Woody turned to talk to her, and noticed she was holding hands with Buzz.

"Hey, Jessie." He said timidly.

"Somethin' wrong, Woody?" She asked, worried by his unusually quiet response.

"Nope, just tired from playtime." He lied. "So what are you two lovebirds up to?" Buzz blushed at the phrase 'lovebirds'.

"We're going downstairs to the living room windowsill!" Jessie said gleefully. "You can see the whole world from there!" She began to spin in excitement.

"Would you like to come with us?" Buzz asked, "You look lonely here on the bed."

"Nah, Buzz. I'm just relaxing. You two have fun." Woody said calmly, lying down on the bed.

"...okay. But if you want to talk with us you know where we'll be." They walked away, hand in hand.

As soon as Woody saw them leave, he stood up and jumped to the windowsill. He sat there, and watched all of his friends again. He couldn't believe it. It had been about a month since Andy had dropped the toys off at Bonnie's house. And it had been a little more than two years since Bo Peep was sold. So much had happened since then. They had been almost thrown away, sent to a prison-like daycare, almost burned to death and given to another owner. He wished she could have been there for it all, but she was probably happy wherever she was. She would've loved Bonnie, he knew. She was a sweet girl.

He sighed. Maybe he was upset because he saw Buzz and Jessie, completely engrossed with each other daily. He was happy for Buzz and Jessie, he truly was. He wanted all of his friends to be as happy as they could be. But... what was this empty feeling he felt inside? Was it jealously? Was it because he didn't have someone to be with like they did? He stared back at his friends and sighed again.

He was really happy living every single day, but sometimes he felt so... so lonely. Everyone was happy, and everyone seemed to have someone else... except him. Woody shook his head. He wasn't supposed to be like this. He was their leader, and if he got caught up with these stupid emotions of love, he wouldn't be able to concentrate. It was like the weeks after Bo was sold. He sat alone in a corner of Andy's room, hardly moving, hardly speaking, like a lifeless doll. He knew now he had to do what he always did: ignore the loneliness, put a fake smile on, and help the other toys with their problems. It was his job as leader.

* * *

Buzz and Jessie were sitting on the living room windowsill, holding hands as they flirted or pointed out something about the outside world.

"Ooh! Buzz look!" Jessie cried eagerly, pointing out the window. "Look at that bird! It's huge!"

"Um, Jess?" Buzz replied. "That's a plane." Jessie fell to his arms laughing.

"Wow, what an idiot I am!" She giggled. Buzz joined her laugh, as they stared out the window at the beautiful blue sky.

"Why good afternoon, lovers!" Dolly exclaimed, causing Jessie and Buzz to jump in fear.

"Oh! Dolly!" Jessie said, looking down to where Dolly was standing below them.

"Hello Jessie, Buzz." She replied.

"What brings you here, Dolly?" Buzz asked, embarrassed that she had seen him and Jessie like that.

"I need both of you to help me with something. Can you come down here?"

"Sure thing!" Jessie exclaimed, grabbing Buzz's hand and jumping off the windowsill.

"No wait Jessie- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Buzz screamed as he and Jessie were sent toppling down to the carpet. Jessie began laughing hysterically again.

"That was fun!" She cheered, shooting her hands in the air. Dolly stared at them blankly, then smiled. It was good to see them adjusting to Bonnie's house so well.

"Are you okay, space ranger?" Dolly asked, helping Buzz up.

"Just fine." Buzz gasped, massaging his back.

"So what did you need help with, Dolly?" Jessie asked, calming down.

"Well I think that something's wrong with the sheriff..." Dolly began. "He's been acting kind of strange recently. Why right now, he's just sitting on Bonnie's windowsill, staring off into space and sighing."

"I thought somethin' was a bit off with him." Jessie placed her hand to her chin, thinking. "I wonder what's wrong?"

"Maybe it's got something to do with Andy?" Buzz guessed.

"You're a genius, Buzz!" Jessie said, hugging him. "It's almost the one month anniversary since Andy left! Maybe he's just missing him."

"Was he close to Andy?" Dolly asked.

"As close as a kid could be to a toy." Buzz replied. "He's been with Andy since he was born."

"Well then that's it!" Dolly said. "I know just what to do!"

"What?" Jessie asked, curious.

"Well, follow me." Dolly said, leading them to a bookshelf. "Bonnie's mom has a memory book of all the kids who have gone to Sunny Side. It was made a couple years ago by the staff. It has pictures of all the kids. Maybe if he saw Andy again, in this book, it would make him a bit happier."

"He's sure to love that!" Jessie immediately ran to the shelf to carry it to Woody. "Which one is it?"

"It's the one that says 'Sunny Side: Over the Years'." She replied. As Jessie began to search frantically through the shelf, Dolly nudged Buzz. "She's sure an energetic one, isn't she?"

"Huh?" Buzz said, flustered. "Y-yeah, she sure is."

"_Yee-haw!" _Jessie blared from the bookshelf. "I found it!" She was holding a very large red book, that had the words 'Sunny Side written in rainbow. "I can't wait to see the look on Woody's face when he sees this! Let's go!"

* * *

Woody was staring out the window blankly, contemplating the outside world when Buzz, Jessie, and Dolly entered the room. He laid his head against the glass as his friends stared up at him from below.

"Wow, there is definitely somethin' wrong." Jessie whispered, as Buzz nodded in agreement.

"Woody?" Buzz called out.

"...What is it Buzz?" Woody replied indifferently, without turning around.

"We've um... got something for you." Dolly said as comfortingly as she could. "Will you come down here?" Reluctantly, Woody got up from the windowsill and climbed onto the bed. He looked at the red book in confusion.

"What's that?" He asked.

"There's somethin' in here we want to show ya!" Jessie said eagerly, flipping through the pages. "Let's see... Davis... Davis... Ah! Here it is!" Jessie proudly opened the book to reveal pictures of kids that went to Sunny Side. The page was garishly decorated with pastel stickers and rainbow stripes. On the top of the page, it read 'Class of 2001- Cu-De.' Instinctively, Woody began to search for Andy.

"Wendy Cunningham... Jenny Curran... Samantha Daily..." Woody read aloud as he searched. He stopped mid-sentence, his index finger pointed a picture. "Andy and Molly Davis." He stared at the picture blankly. It showed Andy and Molly standing side by side in front of their house. Andy was only eight years old then. He was wearing a bright-green tee-shirt and his old, red cowboy hat. Molly was only three. She was hugging Barbie to her tenderly. Andy, on the other hand, was holding up Woody and Buzz as if they were waving at the camera. This brought back so many memories. That was the day that he and Buzz had defeated the Evil Dr. Pork chop for the billionth time, and saved Bo Peep and her sheep from their impending doom. The picture made his sad though. It reminded him that he wouldn't ever see Andy again.

"We thought this might cheer you up, Woody." Buzz said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Woody turned to look at his friends, they were all staring back at him expectantly, waiting for him to smile. Instead, he stared back sadly.

"Thanks, guys." He said. "But... I want to be alone right now." After Woody said that, his friends sighed in unison.

"I guess... it didn't work." Jessie whispered. She, Dolly, and Buzz walked away, knowing they had failed. Woody sighed, he hated making his friends feel bad, but right now he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He sat down on the bed and idly flipped through the pages of the book. Then something caught his eye.

He frantically flipped back to the page that caught his attention. Could it really be...? He asked himself. He turned to a page that said 'Class of 2008- Ba-Bu'. He looked through the names and the pictures until he found it. It was a picture of a girl and her little brother. The girl had bright red hair and giant blue eyes. She had a huge smile all across her face. And in her hand was a Bo Peep doll.

It was the girl from the yard sale.

* * *

_Author's note: Originally this was going to be a one-shot, but I clicked ongoing instead, so I had to come up with a story that came after chapter one. I came up with this on short notice, so hopefully it will go alright. Thanks to everyone who has added this to their favorites, and all the reviews. By the way, 10 gold points to whoever can spot the Forrest Gump reference in this chapter. Enjoy! _


	3. Erin and Chris Baker

"Hey guys, come over here!" Woody called to Buzz, Jessie and Dolly who were almost out the door.

"What is it?" Buzz asked, noticing the sudden change in his voice.

"Just come over here!" He shouted, drumming the book with his hand impatiently. "Hurry up... hurry up..." He whispered to himself as his friends rushed to Bonnie's bed.

"What's wrong, Woody?" Jessie asked, catching her breath when she finally reached him.

"Look at this!" Woody pointed to the picture. Buzz and Jessie gasped in unison.

"Is that...?" Jessie began.

"That's Bo!" Buzz interrupted.

"Bo?" Dolly asked. "Who's Bo?"

"_That's_ Bo." Woody said, pointing at the doll the girl was clutching. "She was one of Andy's little sister's toys."

"Then who's that little girl?" Dolly asked.

"We don't know." Buzz said. "She was sold at a yard sale about two years ago."

"Oh... I'm sorry. Were you two close?" Dolly asked sadly. Woody paused for a moment, remembering all of the time they spent together.

"We were..." He began, thinking of what to say.

"Bo is to Woody as Jessie is to me." Buzz said, placing his hand on Woody's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear." Dolly replied.

"It's fine, don't worry about it..." Woody said with a frail smile. "I don't know why, but I've been missing her a lot recently."

"Oh, so that's what's been bothering you!" Jessie exclaimed. "I wish there was some way we could help."

"Well, maybe you can. Do you know when Bonnie saved Chuckles from Sunny Side, Dolly?"

"Let's see... that was... March two years ago, I think." Dolly thought out loud.

"Thanks!" A smile appeared across Woody's face as he said this. He grabbed the book and jumped off the bed. Hopefully, Chuckles would be able to help him.

Chuckles was sitting alone in the corner of Bonnie's room, with the usual grumpy frown on his face. Woody walked over to him slowly, dragging the book behind him.

"Hey Chuckles!" He said as cheerfully as he could. "How are you doing?" Chuckles slowly turned to looked at Woody with his unhappy black eyes.

"What is it, sheriff?" Chuckles asked glumly.

"Um, I was wondering if you could help me with something." Woody said. He waited for a response, but all he got was a emotionless stare from Chuckles. "Do you recognize these kids?" He asked, pointing to the picture. Chuckles took a close look at the picture, then looked up at Woody, with no change in expression.

"Yeah I know them. That's Erin and Chris Baker. They were both at Sunny Side when I was there."

"What do you know about the girl, uh, Erin?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because, that toy she's holding, that's one of my friends!" Chuckles sighed, knowing he'd have to talk or else Woody wouldn't leave him alone.

"Erin Baker was always a sweet girl. She especially loved to play with the dolls and color pictures. She was always good with the toys..." Woody smiled at this response. Bo's with a good owner, he thought.

"Thanks, Chuckles! That means a lot-" Woody started.

"I'm not done yet, sheriff." Chuckles said, putting his hand up to stop Woody.

"I doubt that girl has that toy anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" Woody asked, worried.

"The brother, Chris, always stole his sister's toys and... _tortured _them. I heard horrific stories about it when she cried to the teachers at the daycare. Apparently he'd blow them up, melt them, slice them... anyway, I heard Erin gave up on having any toys because of him. She switched to art and never played with a toy at ever again." Woody stared at Chuckles, unable to speak. Just when he thought he was gone, there was another Sid Phillips in the world. And worst of all, he had Bo! Who knows what might have become of her now? She could be broken, dismembered, burnt, and maybe even... dead. Woody shook his head at the thought. He had spent twelve years trying to forget about Sid's house of horrors. That's when it snapped. He had to save her.

"Thanks, Chuckles." Woody said, as he darted out of the room. He had to think of a way to get to the Baker's house. He couldn't go to Sunny Side, there was no ride to get there now that Bonnie and her family were on vacation. Think Woody, think! He thought to himself. Then it hit him- the computer!

"Nooo!" Rex hollered at the computer. "I got killed by another ice knight!"

"I know! And you were so close to!" Trixie responded.

"Now I lost all of my money and items! Ahh, curse these tiny arms of mine!" Rex shouted, shaking his miniscule arms back and forth.

"Hey Rex, Trixie!" Woody called from below them.

"Oh no! Now I'm hearing voices! This games is driving me crazy!" Rex wailed.

"Shh! You're not going crazy, it's just Woody." Trixie said reassuringly. She walked over to the edge of the desk and looked at Woody cheerfully. "Why hello Woody! Would you like to join us in Runescape?"

"No, no thanks, Trixie. But I need you're help." Woody said, as he climbed up the desk.

"What do you need?" She asked, as Rex calmed down knowing he was not going crazy...yet.

"Remember how you helped me find Andy's house using the computer?" Trixie nodded. "Well I need you to do that for me again. Only, can you do it by using a name?"

"Hmmm..." Trixie said as she logged off of Runescape. "I don't know, I've always used an address in the past... who is it, anyway?"

"It's um, Erin and Chris Baker." Woody said. Trixie gasped.

"You don't need a map for that! The Baker's house is two houses down that way." Trixie said, pointing to the west.

"Thanks, Trixie!" Woody said as he was about to jump from the desk.

"Wait!" Trixie shouted, grabbing his arm.

"What is it?" Woody asked, noting the unusual seriousness in her voice.

"You can't go there! There is nothing but death for toys who go there!" She warned.

"I know, I know, I already heard this from Chuckles."

"Then why do you need to go?"

"Because..." Woody stated, "There's a friend of mine that is stuck in that house. And if I don't help her, she could die!"

"But how do you know she's not already dead?" Trixie threatened. "You can't go!"

"I'm sorry, Trixie, but nothing's going to stop me." Woody said, wiggling his arm out of her grasp.

"We won't let you go, right Rex?" She shouted, turning to Rex.

"Well... y-yes...n-no..." He stuttered as Trixie and Woody glared at him. "I'm no good with confrontations!"

But it was too late. Woody quickly jumped off the desk and towards the dog door. Then out of nowhere, Dolly ran in front of the door, blocking his exit.

"Dolly!" He cried. "Move, I have to go."

"Sorry," Dolly replied. "But I can't let you. Going to that house is suicide."

"But I _have _to go!" Woody explained. "Bo's in there! And who knows what's happening to her now! I have to save her!" He then frowned and gave her a look of pure sadness. "Please..." He begged. "She means the world to me." Dolly looked at the slumping cowboy sympathetically. She sighed.

"Darn it cowboy, you sure know how to get to me." She said. "Fine, I'll let you go. But you have to take someone with you. Got it?"

"Oh, thanks Dolly!" He said, picking her up and shaking her playfully. He put her on the ground and ran off.

"You owe me one, sheriff!" She shouted as he ran up the stairs to Bonnie's room.

In Bonnie's room, he searched frantically for Buzz. If anyone were willing to come with him to a Sid-like house, it was him. Woody was feeling confident about going over there. He had managed to make Sid scared traumatically of his toys, and if he could do it once, he could do it again.

"Buzz! Buzz, where are you?" He shouted, scanning the room as he ran in large circles.

"What is is, Woody?" Buzz asked, concerned. He and Jessie were sitting on Bonnie's bed, holding hands again. Woody hurriedly climbed the sheets to where the lovebirds were sitting.

"Buzz..." He gasped, trying to catch his breath. "Bo... the house she's in, it's like Sid's..." Buzz's eyes widened at this statement. He remembered vividly the torture chamber that was Sid's house. "Buzz, I need to save her! The house is only two houses down... please come with me." Buzz looked sadly at Woody for a moment, then turned to Jessie.

"I'm sorry, Woody. I can't." Buzz replied.

"What?" Woody nearly screamed. Buzz Lightyear had never given up on anything before! "Why not?"

"Look, Woody. When we escaped Sid's house, we got lucky. If we go again, who knows what could happen? We could die. And I don't want to leave Bonnie... or Jessie all alone." Woody stared blankly at his friend. How could he do this? Woody thought. Woody had always helped him in his time of need, so why wouldn't he return the favor? Was he really that infatuated with Jessie?

Woody was getting more and more upset with his thoughts when he heard a giant _squeak. _He looked up, and Jessie had slapped Buzz across the face.

"What are you saying, Buzz?" She asked furiously. "Think of all that Woody's done for us! If it wasn't for him, you would've been blown up by a rocket, or still hypnotized at Sunny Side! And why the heck would I wanna miss an adventure like this?" She was suddenly happy again, and she pulled her hat tighter on her head. "_Yee-haw!" _She cheered. "We're goin' to save Bo!" She began to jump up and down in excitement. "C'mon Buzz! Let's go!" She said, offering him a hand up.

"Heh, you're right, Jessie." He said, taking her hand. He gave Woody a determined look. "Sorry about that Woody I was just worried." Woody smiled back at him.

"It's no problem, Buzz. You ready to go?" Woody asked him, straightening his badge. Buzz clicked the button to make his helmet go up.

"Let's go, cowboy."

* * *

_Author's note: Here's where the story gets tricky. I haven't come up with what will happen next yet, so it may take awhile for the next chapter. Sorry :( By the way, another ten points to the person that can find the Toy Story 1 reference. Also, thanks for reading. I 3 Chuckles!_


	4. The Baker House

"Don't talk to any toys you don't know!" Mrs. Potato-head warned as Buzz, Woody and Jessie headed out on their journey to the Baker house. It was about ten o' clock at night, so hopefully there would be no people wandering the streets right now. All of Bonnie's/Andy's toys had gathered to wish their friends luck.

"Don't be long!" Dolly said. "Stay safe!"

"Teach that kid a lesson!" Mr. Potato-head said, throwing punches in the air. All of the toys began talking at once, saying how worried they were for them, telling them to stay safe, etc.

"Good luck, sheriff." Chuckles said, nearly whispering. A small hint of a smile appeared upon his face. Woody smiled back, straightening his hat.

"We'll be back before Bonnie gets back from camp!" He exclaimed. He then left through the dog door.

"We'll see y'all later!" Jessie said, waving goodbye to all the toys, without a worry.

"Don't worry about us!" Buzz said, grabbing Jessie's hand. "We'll stick together-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Woody screamed from outside the door.

"Woody?" Jessie screamed, swiftly pulling Buzz out the dog door with her. The toys stared at the dog door blankly, contemplating what their friend's fates could be.

"So much for sticking together." Hamm said in his usual know-it-all way.

"They're goners." Mr. Potato-head said sarcastically.

"_Oh, it cannot be!_" Mr. Prickle-pants said dramatically, falling to the floor in his act.

"Give it a rest, won't you?" Dolly said, slapping Mr. Prickle-pants on the back. "Try to be serious, you guys." The toys grumbled sadly in response, walking back to Bonnie's room. After awhile, the only two to remain were Dolly and Chuckles. "Oh, I hope they make it back safe and sound." Dolly said, as she too began to descend up the stairs to Bonnie's room. Chuckles sat there alone for a moment, staring at the dog door.

"...I hope they do too." He said, returning to his spot on the kitchen counter with the usual frown on his face.

Buzz and Jessie rushed out of Bonnie's house in a wink of an eye, desperately worried about Woody. They scanned all of Bonnie's large, plant-infested yard, searching for the cowboy.

"Woody?" Buzz called out, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Where are you?"

"Woody? Woody? Say something!" Jessie cried, looking frantically around the yard. Finally, one of the flower bushes began to shake. "Woody...? Is that you in there?"

"Woody! If this is a joke, it's not funny!" Buzz exclaimed, walking towards the bush. Then, out of the bush jumped a bulldog, with Woody in it's mouth.

"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Woody shrieked as it ran in circles around the yard. Buzz and Jessie stared blankly at the ordeal that lay out before them, then began laughing hysterically. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" Woody screamed, as the dog ran for another lap.

"Because..." Jessie giggled. "That's _Bonnie's _dog, Arlo. He does this with every toy he sees!"

"WELL HOW DO I GET HIM TO STOP?" Jessie finally stopped laughing long enough to help the cowboy.

"Arlo, sit!" She shouted. The dog did as he was told, suddenly jerking to a stop. "Drop it." Jessie pointed to the ground as Arlo began to whine. "_Drop. It." _Reluctantly, he obeyed, dropping Woody to the ground. Jessie and Buzz walked over to their friend, as Arlo began to roll around in the grass.

"You okay, Woody?" Buzz asked, helping Woody wipe of the dog saliva that covered his clothes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. But how come I didn't hear about this?" Woody asked, completely confused.

"Well, you've been spending so much time alone recently, that you haven't really noticed anything that's been going on. Arlo lives in the backyard, and every time he sees one of us toys, he really wants to play. Sorry, we thought you knew." Woody stared up at the dog who was still rolling around playfully in the grass. He reminded him of Buster, who in his younger years would be timed to find Woody in Andy's room. Woody walked over to Arlo and gave him a nice rub on the stomach, he was a good dog, he thought.

"Okay, let's go guys." He said, running towards the front of Bonnie's house, with Buzz and Jessie following.

They ducked under the white picket gate, and onto the sidewalk that seemed to glow under the street light. Woody looked left and right on the sidewalk, and then stared blankly at the street.

"What's wrong, Woody? Did you forget something?" Buzz asked, noticing the sheriff's lack of movement.

"No it's not that... It's just..." Woody looked at Buzz with a weird, confused smile. "...Which way's west?" Buzz stared at his friend of more then a decade in disbelief.

"You're not serious, right?" Buzz asked. Woody shook his head sheepishly. Jessie began to laugh again.

"Well shucks, Woody." Jessie sighed. "We're gonna have to teach you a thing or two about maps when we get back!" She pointed to Woody's right. "That's west."

"Thanks, Jessie!" He said, as he dashed in that direction.

"Hey wait up!" Buzz shouted, again clutching Jessie's hand as they pursued their friend.

Getting to the Baker's house was easier then Woody had expected. It was only two houses away with no streets to cross, and at the lateness of the hour, there were no people around either. Buzz, Woody, and Jessie were at the Baker house before they knew it. And to their surprise the house looked... pleasant. It was a rather large, white house with two stories. It had black tiles on the roof, green shutters and a matching front door, and a small rock path that led to the entrance. The house was surrounded by a white picket fence like Bonnie's, and had a huge front yard filled with rosebushes and a tree with a tire swing on it.

"Woody..." Jessie began. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Woody stared at the place too. It was a beautiful house, but he knew looks could be deceiving, like Lotso was.

"I'm sure of it." Woody replied. "Sid's house was pretty normal-looking. But inside it was a torture chamber. "Buzz do you see any way in?"

"Negative." Buzz said, looking around the house. "The windows all looked locked and they don't seem to have a dog or cat door."

"Okay, I guess we'll have to look-" But before Woody could tell them where to look, they heard a loud explosion that shook the ground. All of the toys jumped in shock.

"What in tarnation was that?" Jessie hollered when the ground stopped shaking.

"We're gonna find out." Woody said, heading towards the backyard, though he already had an idea what it was.

The toys crept through the grass, slowly and quietly so whoever caused the explosion wouldn't notice them. They crept under the fence, and looked at the backyard. There stood a tall, skinny boy wearing a large blue coat and black jeans. He had short, blonde hair and blue eyes. He was staring at the black crater in the ground with a giant smile.

"You should've told me where that stupid teddy bear ran off to." He jeered, walking away from the charcoal stain on the otherwise perfect patio. "Well, adieu, Tickle-me-Elmo." He began to laugh as he went back into the house. As soon as the sliding glass door shut, the toys dashed to the remains of the stuffed animal.

"That must be Chris." Woody said, sadly looking at the crater. "He's just like Sid." He began to pack dirt upon the crater, making a short-notice grave.

"How could he do this?" Jessie cried. "It's so... cruel! Why?" She slumped over next to the crater and began to cry. Everything else she said became inaudible between her sobs. Buzz placed his hand on her back, and she turned to hug him.

"I'm sorry, Jessie." Buzz said. "This is why I didn't want to come. You see horrible things like this." Finally, Jessie stopped crying and tugged her hat tighter on her head. She stared at the ground in anger.

"We can't leave now!" She blared. "One of our friends is in there, and we gotta save her." She clenched her hand into a fist. "And when I get a hold of that kid, I'm gonna..." Before she could say what she was going to do to Chris, Woody stopped her.

"I know you feel Jessie, but to get to him, we need to find a way into the house." Woody said. "Will you calm down for a minute so we can find a way in?" Reluctantly, Jessie nodded and began to search. Buzz and Woody looked too, but with no success. Just like the front of the house, the door and windows were locked.

"Dang it!" Buzz cursed, after his last attempt to open a window. "How are we going to get in?"

"_Yee-haw!" _Jessie called. "I found an open air vent!"

"That's great, Jessie!" Buzz said, as he and Woody ran towards her.

"Come on, boys!" Jessie said. "We have to hurry!"

The Baker house was a maze. There were so many tunnels that the toys kept getting lost. They must of ended up in the kitchen three times by accident. And it didn't help that the A/C was on full blast this warm night. After what seemed like hours of climbing through silver air vents with hurricane-like air blowing at them, they found Chris's room. It was almost a copy of Sid's. The room had black walls and a dull green carpet. The room was a complete mess. On the floor there were the scattered remains of toys, furniture, soda cans,etc. The work desk was covered with used matches, tool boxes, and various torture devices like large kitchen knives, magnifying glasses, and beakers of mysterious liquids along with some toy parts. The wall was covered in posters with images of gore. The room was quiet, other then the faint sounds of Chris's snoring.

"What happened to this kid...?" Jessie asked.

"We'll probably never know." Woody sighed. "And by the looks of this place, I don't think I want to know."

"Shh!" Buzz shushed, putting his finger to his mouth. "He could wake up, so you have to be quiet!"

"Right." Jessie agreed. "But how are we going to get out of this vent without making noise?"

"...I don't know. We might have to wait until he leaves next morning." Buzz said.

"But we need to know if Bo's okay right now! For Woody!" Jessie said, becoming increasingly impatient.

"Be _quiet _Jessie, _please_!" Woody screeched.

"Who's there?" A female voice asked. Woody, Buzz, and Jessie stood as still as stone. Suddenly, a light flashed into the cave, illuminating the toys. "Who are you?" The voice asked again, her figure visible only as a shadow in the light.

"We're toys..." Woody said meekly with his hands up, as if to surrender.

"...I don't recognize your voice. What do you want?" She asked, bitterly.

"We came here to... see someone." Jessie said.

"I can't let anyone in." The voice said. "You will die if you go past that vent."

"Well can we at least speak to someone?" Buzz asked, knowing it would be useless to argue with this toy.

"...Who?" She asked.

"Bo Peep. Is she there?" The voice was silent for a moment.

"Fine, I'll get her, but only because I'm nice." The toy moved the flashlight at an angle so she could search the room with some light. Finally, the toys could see her clearly. She was a Barbie with black hair, blue eyes, a tan, and a lovely blue dress that was torn in places.

"Bo!" Barbie called. "Bo? Where are you?" She walked out of Woody and the gang's views.

"What is it, Barbie?" Bo said, her voice muffled because she was far from the air vent.

"Some toys wanna talk to you."

"Toys...?"

"Yeah, there's a sheriff, and-"

"Did you say a sheriff?" Bo shouted, shocked. "Could it be...?"

"So you know them?" Barbie asked.

"Yes..."

"Well then, go talk to them." The toys heard what sounded like Barbie dragging Bo to the vent.

"Wait Barbie!" Bo shouted. Then all was still. The toys stood in fear as they heard Chris roll over in his sleep. When she knew it was safe to talk, Bo continued. "Make sure they can't see me, please."

"Whatever you say, doll." Barbie said. She turned the flashlight back so Jessie, Buzz and Woody could only see the silhouettes of the toys on the other side of the vent. Barbie walked quickly, like a supermodel. But Bo walked slowly, slumped over like her spine was bent. When Woody saw her shadow, he gasped. It was her. He had been wanting to see her for so two years now. He had been longing for this moment.

"Woody... is that you?" Bo sounded frail.

"Yes Bo... it's me." Woody said. It took all of Woody's willpower to keep him from running up and hugging her. But he knew he should respect her request to not be seen.

"Oh, Woody! I've missed you so much!" Bo seemed to be in better spirits hearing his voice.

"Bo! Thank goodness you're okay!" Jessie said happily.

"Bo, it's good to hear you're alright." Buzz said.

"It's so great hearing your voices again." Bo said. "What are you all doing here?"

"We've come here to save you, Bo!" Woody said. "Can you open this vent for us?" The toys stood in silence for a moment, waiting for Bo to reply.

"I...can't." Bo said, finally.

"Why not, Bo?" Woody asked, "We're going to do exactly what we did to Sid years ago. We'll come to life and act like zombies to make him afraid of toys and treat everyone better, then take you home! There's nothing to be afraid of."

"You don't understand, Woody." Bo replied.

"What don't I understand?" Woody said, getting impatient. Bo sighed sadly and slid her porcelain hand against the bar of the vent.

"You're plan won't work..." She said, slumping over more.

"Why not?"

"...Because he knows, Woody. _He knows that we are alive._"

* * *

_Author's note: Well it took two days of staying up until five in the morning, but I finally finished this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who favorited and reviewed this story. Now here's the really hard part. Again, I have to think about what will happen in the next chapter... heh heh... wish me luck. Now, time for some fun facts! I am the biggest Forrest Gump fan in the world... so did anyone notice the Forrest Gump reference in chapter two? If you did, you are awesome. One more thing, Chris Baker is based off a friend of mine, named...Chris Baker. He is one of the nicest kids I know... except when it comes to toys. He tortures them. For example, he flushed a Woody doll down a toilet, ripped the hair off Barbies, hung baby dolls using jump ropes and once even melted the head of a G.I. Joe. Chris is one of my bestest buddies, but he is a total jerk to his toys. (If you read this Chris, I'm sorry for portraying you negatively. I love you!) Let's see... Oh yeah, as you probably noticed I attempted to do a little comedy. Hope it's not too crappy. And lastly, I'd like to thank hawkfire111 for coming up with the idea that the toys find Chris torturing a toy. Thanks all, and until I get ideas, see TS3 (cuz it's awesome)! -Alicethepuplefrog _


	5. Yoki the ninja

The toys stood in agonizing silence for a moment, absorbing what Bo had just told them. How could a human know that the toys were alive? It was unheard of, the only exception being Sid.

"What do you mean, Bo?" Woody asked. "How did he find out?" Bo sighed. She leaned against the bars of the vent.

"Well, it started a little while after I arrived, two years ago. Once upon a time, Chris loved toys, just like Andy..." Bo began the story.

* * *

"Chris! Gimme my toys back!" Erin shouted, chasing after her little brother.

"You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" Chris teased, holding some of Erin's toys in his arms. When he got to his room, he slammed the door shut and blocked it with a cabinet.

"You jerk!" Erin shouted. "You better give them back!"

"I will eventually." Chris replied. He dropped the toys on the ground. Around his family, he pretended to hate toys, because he was six, and he was supposed to be mature. But he actually loved them. He actually had one toy of his own, Yoki, the stuffed ninja. He placed Yoki and the toys together, and began to play. He ran around the room, with Yoki in his hand, to save the Barbie that had been kidnapped by the evil Pooh Bear.

"Help me, help me!" He wailed in a high-pitched voice as the Barbie.

"No on can save you now!" He jeered as the Pooh Bear. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Not so fast, Evil Pooh!" He shouted as Yoki. He picked up Pooh and had Yoki duel with him. Yoki won, of course.

"My hero!" He said as Barbie, giving Yoki a hug.

"It's just another day's work, ma'am." He replied as Yoki.

Games like these happened all the time. He would constantly go to his sister's room and steal her toys, but he would never hurt them, just play with them like the kid he was. But one day, everything changed.

Erin and Chris's parents were very intelligent people. The mother was a lawyer, and the father was a computational fluid dynamic engineer. They were very strict on their children, and wanted them to be absolutely perfect. They were very proud of their daughter, who had straight A's in every subject and could read and write at the age of two. But Chris on the other hand, was a disappointment. He was an average kid, but to his parents, that wasn't good enough.

"_What is this?" _His mother screamed looking at his report card for the first grade. _"Two C's? One B? What is wrong with you?" _Chris looked down in shame.

"I'm... sorry." Chris replied.

"_Sorry isn't going to do anything when you fail school! You're useless!" _His father yelled. _"How do you expect to get anywhere in life with grades like this?" _

"I'm really sorry..."

"_Sorry means nothing! Do you understand that, idiot?" _His mother screamed. "_Go to your room, and I don't want to see you the rest of the night!" _

"But... mom..." Chris was crying now.

"_Why are you crying? You can't cry! Crying means weakness, and we don't need you to be stupid and cowardly!" _His father scolded. Chris held back his tears as he ran to his room. He shut the door and blocked it with a cabinet, a chair, and some thick books so there was no way anyone could get in or hear him. He sat in the corner of the room and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry mom... dad..." He cried. He buried his hands in his arms as his crying continued. "It's all my... fault..."

But the first grader was wrong. It wasn't his fault, it was his parent's for being so hard on him. But kids that young believe anything they are told, like Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny. Nights like these continued constantly, but the parents made sure not to yell when Erin was around. They didn't want to scare her. Every time he got a bad score on a quiz, every time he got a report card, a scolding was sure to happen. The yelling sessions grew longer, and so did the amount of time Chris cried. Because of the bottled up anger, Chris began to eat less, began to do less, and mostly spent his free time lying on the floor of his room, staring into space.

Finally, Chris had reached the third grade. He was eight years old and he had finally realized something. If his parents hated what he did at school so much, why even bother going? So during recess that day, Chris left school and walked home. Maybe he could hang out with Erin, who was at home with a cold that day. And maybe he could play with her. He hadn't played with Yoki and the others in awhile, after all.

He walked home happily, thinking of the fun he would have when he got there. He opened the front door and immediately dropped his backpack to the ground. He looked around the empty house and smiled. His parents were not home, so he was free, for now.

"Erin!" He called out. When he heard no response, he laughed. She was probably sleeping. Maybe he sneak into her room and scare her! He took his shoes off and tiptoed up the stairs as quietly as he could. When he reached the bedroom, he pressed his ear against the door to hear if she was asleep.

"I'm worried about Chris." Erin said. Chris jumped at her voice. She was awake, Chris thought. So much for scaring her.

"Why are you worried, Erin?" He heard a female voice reply. Chris jumped at this voice too. Who in the world could she be talking to? That definitely wasn't their mother's voice. Did she invite a friend over without mom knowing?

"Well he's been acting weird for awhile. He doesn't really talk much anymore, and he never plays with toys... or does anything for that matter." Erin replied.

"Well, he's probably just growing up, girl." The voice said. "Not that I care. He was such a jerk, stealing all of your toys and such."

"But still..." Erin said. "He's been crying a lot..."

"Well that's just because he's a little crybaby," The voice continued. "He's really annoying. He probably still wets his bed." The voice laughed.

"...Are you sure he's alright?" Erin asked.

"Please, honey, I asked Yoki, and he says Chris just cries for no reason. He probably wants attention. But I wouldn't give it to him, he's just a little brat."

"I guess you're right. He can be a brat at times."

"Yeah. Heck, if I were Yoki, I would tell him to grow up or shut up." She laughed. Right then, something snapped in Chris. He swung the door open violently, causing Erin to jump. And what he saw he couldn't believe. Erin was talking with her Bratz doll. And all around her the toys were moving and chatting. The toys were alive!

"Chris!" Erin exclaimed. "I... uh, didn't realize you were here..."

"Shut up, just _shut up!_" Chris yelled at his sister. "How long have you known?"

"...Known what?" She asked innocently.

"How long have you known that _they_ were alive?" The toys had already dropped back to their inanimate forms, but it was too late, he had seen them.

"...What are you talking about?"

"_How long have you know the toys were alive?" _Erin was so scared by his shout that she had no choice but to tell the truth.

"About a year..." She said, "I...I was talking to one of my toys, and... and she replied... on accident."

"That's all I need to know." He said. Erin seemed to relax when she noticed his voice was clam.

"I'm sorry Chris. I should have told you." Erin said.

"Why should you have told him?" The Bratz doll said sarcastically. "All he would do his cry and complain to his toys for hours and hours... jeez, little brothers are so annoy-" Chris swiftly ran over to the doll and picked her up. He pulled her to his face.

"_Shut up! Shut up! You little brat!" _He screamed at her face. "_You have no idea what I have been __through, and to treat me like that is unforgivable. Unforgivable!" _He thought for a moment... unforgivable, unforgivable... Yoki. Why hadn't Yoki tried to comfort him when he was sad? Why hadn't Yoki tried to cheer him up? Why didn't he _help_ him?

Chris ran to his room with the Bratz doll in hand, as his sister attempted to follow. Her efforts were in vain, because she was still suffering from the cold.

"Come back Chris...!" She called, coughing. "I'm sorry." Sorry means nothing, Chris thought. When he got to his room, he blocked the door behind him, as usual, and put the Bratz doll under a large box and put a heavy text book on top of it.

"Hey! Let me out!" She cried from under the box. Chris turned and glared at the box.

"I'll deal with you later." He said. With that he walked to his nightstand, where Yoki sat, a smile on his face like always. Chris picked him up and shook him.

"_I know you're alive. Wake up!" _He shook him harder and harder until Yoki couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it!" Yoki yelled. Chris stopped, and glared fiercely at the ninja doll.

"_How... could...you_?" Chris asked, his voice shaking in rage. "_How could you leave me alone in so much pain_?"

"Hey, it's not my fault, Buddy." Yoki replied. "I'm a toy. I don't help you with you're problems, I just get played with. Did you honestly think that toys and humans are friends? Well you're wrong. Toys like me, we don't care if our owner lives or dies." Yoki began to chuckle. "You are a loser, crying at your age."

"_You jerk_!" Chris screamed, throwing Yoki on his desk. Yoki got up and coughed from the impact.

"That hurt." He said, dusting himself off.

"Hurt? _Hurt? What would you know about hurt? Do you know what I've been through for years now?" _Chris yelled back in response.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Yoki said simply. Chris couldn't take it anymore. All of the toys were evil in his eyes now. They all deserved to suffer, he thought. He pinned Yoki to the desk, and taped him there with the duct tape that was on the desk.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, idiot?" Yoki shouted as he struggled to get out of the tape. Chris had turned his back on him and was rummaging through one of the desk drawers. "Answer me!" Chris turned back to him, but instead of glaring, he smiled at him. Chris slowly raised the sharp pair of scissors he had pulled from the drawer. He swung the scissors down quickly, and stopped so the blade was right above Yoki's face.

"What am I doing?" Chris asked, amused. "I'm gonna show you what it's like to suffer." And with that, he began to cut off Yoki's arm.

* * *

"And Yoki was the first to die." Bo sighed. "It was really unpleasant. He took off his limbs one by one, then he pulled out all of the fluff inside him. The Bratz doll was next. She had her entire body melted." By this point in the story, Woody was shaking, Buzz was hanging his head down sadly, and Jessie was pulling on her braid.

"What... what happened after that?" Jessie asked.

"He took more and more of Erin's toys, and tortured and killed them in front of her. She felt it was her fault, so she refused to play with toys ever again. She attempted to donate some of us, but no one ever made it out the door. Eventually, he got his hands on every toy she had, and now we're all here... or what's left of us." Bo sighed again, and placed her hand against the vent's bars, slumping. "Barbie, I guess we can show them." Barbie pushed the flashlight so Woody, Jessie and Buzz could see Bo clearly. They gasped when they saw her.

Her once perfect porcelain body was covered in scratches. Her golden hair was chipped, her polka-dot dress faded in color, her bonnet missing. The pink frills around her skirt were tattered, her neck had a large crack in it, and so did her back, which caused her to slump. And, most importantly, her right arm was missing.

"I know..." Bo said, hanging her head down in shame. "I know I'm terribly ugly..."

"No you're not!" Woody exclaimed, walking towards the entrance of the vent. "Bo, you're beautiful, and you always will be." He grabbed a hold of the bars. He was slowly getting angrier the longer he looked at her. "How could he do this to you?" He was nearly screaming now. Bo and Barbie shushed him, but he was too upset to be stopped. "Let me in, Bo, so I can-" But before he was done with his threat, Buzz and Jessie had run up behind him, pulled him from the bars and covered his mouth. They waited for a moment to hear if Chris woke up. Luckily, the room was completely silent.

"Woody, you have to be _quiet_!" Jessie whispered fiercely.

"One more slip like that, and he'll wake up!" Buzz warned. "You understand?" Woody nodded his head, and his friends let go. He slowly walked back to the entrance, and wrapped his plastic fingers around the cold metal bars.

"I'm sorry, Bo." He said, staring at his feet. He looked up at her, and to his surprise, she was smiling.

"You're cute when you care." She said. She placed her remaining hand on his.

"Bo... why did this happen to you?" He asked softly.

"It's because I tried to escape." She said. "He keeps all of the remaining toys in his room, and never lets them out. He wants them to suffer like he did. It's like a prison. Every morning, he checks to see if every toy is present. If a toy is missing, he interrogates their friend. If the toy is not found by the end of the day, the friend gets killed. If he sees someone trying to escape, or if someone is not in their spot in the morning, they get an arm ripped off, their leg melted... the tortures go on. And if he notices the vent open, a random toy gets killed."

"That's horrible!" Jessie said, mortified.

"Woody... as much as I'd like to go with you, I can't. If I leave, some toy is going to get hurt or killed, and I won't be able to live with that guilt."

"Well... well what if we took all of the toys with us?" Woody asked, knowing this plan to be a long shot. Bo shook her head in return.

"Some of the toys are in cages, and if we opened them, they'd make a loud sound, waking him up. Woody, he's thought of everything. There's no way out of this place. Besides, I won't leave him, even if I could. None of the toys would. We want him to be happy again, and if that means breaking us, it's fine. Deep down, Chris is still that sweet little boy that used to play like Andy."

"Bo... sorry to interrupt this touching conversation," Barbie said sarcastically, "But they need to go. The sun is rising!" She pointed to the window, where the sun was slowly climbing up the sky.

"Oh no!" Bo gasped. "You guys need to get out of here! Woody, it's been really nice seeing you again, but you need to go, before you get hurt!" Woody let go of the bar, and stared sadly at Bo. He bent over and kissed her forehead. She blushed as he did this then looked up at him, smiling.

"This isn't goodbye. We'll save you, no matter what." He had a determined look on his face, and straightened his hat.

"...I love you." She said quietly, as she and Barbie walked back to their spots in the room.

"Me too..." Woody replied, knowing that she probably didn't hear. He walked towards Buzz and Jessie, who were waiting for him expectantly.

"So... what do we do now..?" Jessie asked. "Should we leave...?" Woody turned and smiled at his friends.

"Would you guys mind staying here a little longer? I've got a plan." Woody said. His friends nodded eagerly, waiting for his plan to unfold.

* * *

_Woody's got a plan...but I don't. Heh heh... once again the writers block is upon me. I need to come up with something now. As usual, I want to thank all of the people that have reviewed and favorited this story. But most of all, I need to thank hawkfire111 for helping me with this chapter. So much of this story was inspired by her ideas, and if she never helped me, this chapter would've been horrible. (the first draft sucked!) This chapter is a bit...dark. So, yeah. Who knew that this story, which was originally a one-shot, but I forgot to hit 'complete' when I submitted it, would turn out so... different then I expected. Anyway, time for another reference! There is a Bill Nye the Science Guy reference in this chapter, so let's see if you can find it! Well, I guess I'm outta things to say, other than thank you, enjoy, watch Toy Story 3 (I've seen it 5 times and counting), and thank you soooooo much hawkfire111! ~Alicethepurplefrog  
_


	6. The plan begins

"So you guys know what to do?" Woody asked, turning to his friends.

"Of course we do." Jessie said eagerly. "Let's do this!" She was jumping up and down in excitement.

"But Woody..." Buzz began. "Are you sure you want to do this? You've got the highest chance of getting hurt."

"Well, you two have the highest chance of getting thrown away. I know there's a lot of risks in this plan, but it's gotta work." Woody said. "Are you in?" Buzz nodded in agreement. "Great, then let's go."

"Be careful, cowboy!" Jessie exclaimed as she took Buzz's hand and dashed down the vent and turned right.

"Good luck, you guys." Woody said, heading the opposite direction.

* * *

Jessie and Buzz ran down the vent, their footsteps echoing in the tunnel. The shiny silver walls clinked with every step, and they were afraid that any moment someone would hear them.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Jessie asked Buzz as they continued running.

"I think so. This is the way we cam-" But before he could finish his sentence, he and Jessie were sent plummeting down the vent, trying as hard as they could not to scream. When they had finally reached the bottom floor, they ran to the right, knowing exactly where they were. It was only a little farther to the garage, they thought as they ran.

When they finally made it to the vent's exit, the vent was closed. They peeked through the bars of the opening to make sure that there was no one around. Buzz and Jessie looked at each other, then squeezed their hands.

"On three." Buzz said. "One... two..."

"Three!" Jessie shouted, and together they kicked the gate open with a clatter. Quickly, they ran into the room, and looked at the cars. There was a Corvette and a Mercedes, and they both looked as if they had been bought yesterday.

"I'll take the one on the left." Jessie said, gesturing to the Corvette. Buzz nodded and let go of her hand.

"Good luck." He said, saluting her. He turned to get into the Mercedes, when he felt Jessie's hand upon his shoulder. He turned around and Jessie kissed him on the cheek.

"I thought I'd give ya a goodbye kiss." She winked and ran off. Buzz stared back at the cowgirl in awe, his face turning scarlet.

"Honey, I'm leaving now." He heard Chris's mother say, right outside the garage. With no time to lose he bolted to the Mercedes, making it into the car just as Chris's mother walked in.

She walked into the garage, her high heels clicking as she walked. She opened the garage door with a rattle, and jumped into the Corvette. Jessie hid in the back seat, holding her breath as to not make any sound.

"Dang it." Chris's mom sighed. "I'm going to be late to work! If only that brat wasn't so needy." She threw her purse into the backseat and pulled out of the garage. Jessie was in luck, for Chris's mother had left the purse open. Jessie got into the purse, and buried herself in it's contents so she wouldn't be seen. She began to shake because of her claustrophobia. Come on Jessie, you can do this! She thought to herself in the cramped space. It's for a friend!

* * *

Woody dashed through the vent, running as fast as his skinny legs could carry him. He ran a little while then reached his destination: Erin's room. He looked through the prison-like entrance into the room, and to his joy, saw her sitting at her desk, brushing her hair.

"Hey Erin!" He shouted. "Errriiinnn!" Erin jumped up, and looked around her room in confusion. "Over here!" Woody called again. Erin walked towards him, and looked at the vent puzzled.

"Who are you?" Erin asked, kneeling down to talk with him. "You don't look like one of Chris's toys."

"That's because I'm not, and my name is Woody." Woody explained. "I'm a toy from two houses down..."

"Well then what are you doing here?" She interrupted.

"Well, I was about to get to that... I'm here to save a friend of mine, a Bo Peep doll." Erin gasped.

"You know Bo?" She asked. Woody nodded.

"Now, well you let me in?" He asked.

"No." She said without hesitation. Woody stared back at her for a moment, stunned.

"...What?" He finally asked. "Why not?"

"Because, that room is death for all toys that enter." She said. "I can't stand to watch another toy get tortured." She shuddered at the thought. "I've seen so many... so many of my friends brutally murdered..." She looked down at Woody. "I don't know why he does such horrible things, but... there's no stopping him. Please leave." She turned to walk away.

"No, STOP!" Woody shouted loudly. She looked back at him.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"I know why your brother does all of these things. And I thought of a way to help him too!"

"What do you mean help?" She asked, walking towards him again.

"Look, Erin. You're an incredibly bright girl, but your brother is average. Because of that, every time he gets less than an A on an assignment, your parents yell at him. It's gotten so bad that now he takes his bottled up anger out on his toys. If his parents were less hard on him, it wouldn't have turned out like this."

"Oh, no..." Erin said sadly. "That's why he was suffering...? And yet I was still so mean..." She began to cry.

"Look Erin, nothing's your fault." Woody said, placing his hand on her knee to comfort her. "It was never your fault. But I really want to help your brother, so if you'd just do this one thing for me."

"Sure, what is it?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"Can you put me in Chris's room without him seeing?" She nodded hesitantly, opened the vent and grabbed Woody.

"Act dead, okay?" She asked, as she stuffed him in her coat pocket. She walked down the hallway to Chris's room, and slowly opened the door. She tiptoed into the room, and to their relief Chris was still asleep on the bed. "Hold on tight." She said, throwing Woody at Chris's desk. He fell to the floor with a flop, debris falling on top of him. Chris didn't wake up, but Erin knew that if he looked hard enough, he would see Woody.

"Hey Chris! Wake up!" Erin screamed, waking Chris with a start. He turned to her and glared.

"I told you not to come in my room!" Chris screamed back, chasing her down the hallway in his pajamas. This was the perfect opportunity to hide. Woody ran hastily across the room and hid under Chris's bed. Chris eventually returned and got dressed. When he was done, he turned to the toys and smirked.

"Today I'm getting an important quiz back." He stated. "I'm feeling good about this one. Maybe none of you will have to get hurt." And with that, he left the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

* * *

After Buzz had gotten into the Mercedes, he stood as still as stone, watching Chris's mother take off in the Corvette. Good luck, he wordlessly told her as the car drove away. He waited for about a half an hour, nearly falling asleep when once again the garage door opened. It was the father, heading to work after watching the kids leave for the bus stop. He got into the car, and carelessly threw his large briefcase into the backseat. As soon as Chris's father turned the radio on, Buzz tucked himself into one of the flaps in the briefcase. The car pulled out of the garage, and the plan was now in action.

* * *

There was no case today, so all Mrs. Baker really had to do was sit at her desk and act professional. She was utterly bored, taking phone calls for cases that were to juvenile for her. She was on Google looking up Prada bags when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in!" She said, changing the screen so it looked like she was typing something. A slender lady with red stilettos, blonde hair and red lipstick walked in. "Why hello, Marge." Marge looked at Mrs. Baker and glared.

"That's Ms. Johnson, to you." She said, as she threw a bunch of papers on the table. "How could you mess up the Huber vs Willingham case?"

"Look, I'm sorry Marge, but-" Mrs. Baker began.

"This case lost us thousands of dollars!" Ms. Baker barked. "What could have possibly messed this up for you?" Mrs. Baker sighed, and straightened up the mess on her desk.

"I messed it up because of the brat Chris." She lied, "He did something stupid again, and I couldn't focus." Ms. Johnson sighed and picked up the papers off her desk.

"I'm sorry. I should've known it was that idiot Chris." She said. "If it were legal, you should send that kid to an orphanage." Both women laughed.

"Yes, that would be so nice." Mrs. Baker laughed. Inside her purse, Jessie was trying to hold back her anger. This mother would blame her child for losing a case? She would joke about giving him up to an orphanage? But this was good information to know. She could use this later, when the time came.

* * *

Woody crawled out from under the bed, as the other toys looked at the new arrival. A mob of disfigured toys crowded around him. There was a Pooh bear with both its legs missing, pulling himself forward with his arms. Next came an army of Barbie dolls, all of which had their faces melted off. Then came a crowd of stuffed animals with foreign objects like knives and electric cords inside them. After that came some race cars, their wheels ripped off, and their bodies painted on. Lastly, the two least-effected toys came out. Barbie and Bo. They stared at Woody, Barbie in anger, Bo in worry.

"Woody...?" Bo asked gently. "What are you doing in here?" Woody smiled at her, and was about to talk when Barbie interrupted.

"What the _heck _are you doing here?" She screamed. "I _thought _I told you to _go home_!" She raised her hand as if she were about to slap Woody.

"Wait wait wait!" Woody exclaimed, shielding himself with his arms. "I came here to help you guys!"

"Yeah? And how did you expect _that_ to happen?" Barbie threatened. "Now you're stuck here with us, and we're all gonna get punished!"

"Please calm down, Barbie!" Bo said, grabbing Barbie's arm. "Woody, what's your plan?"

"Oh, _please_! You're actually gonna listen to this dimwit?" Barbie jeered.

"Please, Barbie. Just listen. Woody has always gotten his friends out of trouble, so why don't we listen to him?" The other toys nodded in agreement, curious as to what the newcomer had to say.

"Fine! That's just _great!_" Barbie stomped away, disappearing from sight with all the rubble in the room.

"Don't let her get to you." Bo said, helping Woody up. "She's just on edge because she feels responsible for everyone. And she's seen too many friends die." Woody knew how she felt. He had to watch as all of his friends were almost burned to death. He sighed, trying not to remember those memories.

"Alright everyone!" He declared, standing on top of a yo-yo so everyone could see him. "Here's my plan!"

* * *

Mr. Baker sat at his desk. It had been a tiring day. He couldn't find the file he was supposed to give the boss, and without it, they couldn't continue their studies. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, placing his hand on his brow. Any minute, the boss would come in, demanding to see it.

"_Baker_!" The boss said, barging into his office. "_Where is the file?" _Mr. Baker stared blankly back at his boss, his face red with rage. That's when he came up with an excuse.

"Ugh, you will not believe it!" Mr. Baker said dramatically. "My stupid son, Chris, thought it would be funny to burn it! Now I have to make another one!" The boss stared back at Mr. Baker, and believed his lie.

"I understand." He said calmly. "I guess you can give it to me next Monday." Mr. Baker let out a sigh of relief. "And about that kid. I think you should send him to Boot Camp and never take him back!" The boss was dead serious and left the room.

"...That is a good idea." Mr. Baker chuckled, leaning back in his chair. Buzz sat in the briefcase, hardly believing his ears. He knew Bo was telling the truth, but he had never realized a parent to be this cruel to a child. He knew the time would come to get revenge, so he sat patiently as Mr. Baker continued to work. Mr. Baker looked at the clock, and it read 5:33pm. It was time for him to leave. As he picked up the briefcase, Buzz's spirits lifted. He knew as soon as he got back, the best part of the plan could unfold.

It won't be long now, Buzz thought as he was placed into the car.

* * *

_Author's note: Sorry about the delay, I was busy and my computer broke... But anyway, this chapter is a biiit confusing. Pretty much everytime there's a line, it's another character's point of view. ...It's a bit slow, but I promise the next chapter will be a lot faster. For once, I actually know what's going to happen next. As usual, I want to thank all of the people who have favorited this story and reviewed. I also want to thank Hawkfire111 for giving me ideas, although I didn't actually use any of them in this chapter... heh heh, sorry. But anyway, enjoy, and I'm sorry if it's really confusing. I promise the next one will be up sooner. ~Alicethepurplefrog  
_


	7. It's show time

"Alright, can you hand me that screwdriver?" Woody asked, holding his hand out. One of the faceless Barbies handed it to him. Quickly, he loosened the screws in the vent and opened it. "It's open." Woody sighed in relief. His plan was working smoothly so far. "What time is it?" He asked, turning to Bo who was on the desk.

"It's 3:23, Woody. Chris will be here any minute!" Bo said, worried.

"Aright everyone, there's no time to lose!" Woody shouted. "Everyone get into the vent!" At that moment, the huge group of disfigured toys ran to the vent, nearly trampling him in the process. He sat up and placed his hand on his cheek to steady himself. The only toys left outside of the vent were Bo and Woody.

"Need a hand, cowboy?" Bo asked, helping him up.

"Thanks, Bo. You better head in there now, befor-" Bo wrapped her arm around the cowboy's waist. Instinctively, he hugged her back. "You okay, Bo?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm fine. It's just been forever since we hugged." She replied.

"You're being awfully cheesy." Woody chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so." She let go of him and headed towards the vent. "Good luck, Woody...and be careful."

"Will you two lovebirds hurry up?" Barbie complained. Several of the toys gasped when they heard her voice.

"What are you doing in there, Barbie?" Woody asked. "I thought you didn't want to-"

"I'll always be there for my friends." Barbie said simply, crossing her arms. "Besides, you need someone to talk for this mission. And I am one heck of an actor." Woody smiled, glad to see that she was going to help.

"I'll leave it up to you then, okay?" Woody asked.

"You got it." Barbie said, giving Woody a thumbs up. "Everyone!" She shouted. "Move! Come on, this way!" Woody watched as the toys disappeared into the darkness of the vent. Woody smiled sadly as they left, and closed the vent door, making sure to put the screws back in firmly.

"Good luck, everyone." He said. That's when he heard the front door open with a bang. He heard thumping as Chris and his sister ran up the stairs, they were arguing about something, but he couldn't tell what through the door. Immediately, he flopped to the floor and became inanimate.

Chris threw the door open and tossed his backpack to the floor in anger. He ran to his bed and pushed his pillow to his face. Though muffled, Woody could hear that Chris was crying.

"W-what am I g-going to do?" Chris said through his tears, pulling the pillow away. He revealed a piece of paper that was in his pocket and unfolded it. It was the quiz, with a large, red B- in the top corner. He crumpled it up and threw it at the wall. It bounced back and landed near Woody's head. Chris got up to retrieve it when he noticed Woody lying on the ground.

"How did you get here?" He asked, picking Woody and the paper up. Woody didn't reply, but remain still. "I asked you a question!" Chris began to shake Woody.

"I'm sorry." Woody said. Chris stopped and stared at him, puzzled.

"For what?" He asked back.

"I feel sorry for you, Chris. I know how tough your parents are on you, and I feel so sorry for you."

"How do you know about me?" Chris screamed.

"The other toys told me. Chris, I want to help you."

"You can't help me. No one can." He paused and looked around the room. "_Where are all of the other toys?_" Hr shouted.

"Don't worry, they'll be back." Woody said, smiling. "They've got some unfinished business to take care of." Chris threw him against the wall.

"_YOU LET THEM GO?" _Chris hollered. "_HOW COULD YOU?" _Woody got up from where he was thrown and massaged his back.

"Because, they want to help you." Woody said. "I understand that hurting us calms you down, but they're going to help you! And as soon as they are done, they will come back. I promise." Chris stared at the cowboy doll, and almost believed him.

"Oh yeah? Then what are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"I'm the replacement for the other toys until they get back. You can torture me if you like."

"...What's your name?"

"I'm Woody." Woody held out his hand to shake, but Chris just ignored it. "Look, if my idea works, then I hope you'll be happy... and if it doesn't..." Woody gulped. "Then you can kill...me." The depressed Chris stared back at Woody with lifeless eyes. A small smirk appeared across his face.

"Fine." He said.

* * *

Chris and Woody sat alone in silence. Chris did his homework on his desk while Woody idly played with some of the debris on the floor. After two hours of this, they felt the house rumble below them. The garage door was opening, meaning that Chris's parents were home. Both Woody and Chris looked up at the sound, then at each other.

"Chris!" His mother called. "Come down here!" Reluctantly, Chris got up from his bed, and grabbed the crumpled quiz.

"And bring your quiz with you!" She continued.

The toys that were in the vent were waiting patiently above the living room, looking down through the vent opening in the ceiling. As they saw the parents enter the room, they cheered in silence.

"It's show time, guys!" Barbie whispered happily, as she began to loosen the screws in the opening. Down below them, Buzz and Jessie were waiting in the parent's bags, looking up towards the vent for Barbie's signal.

Chris walked into the room, hanging his head down in shame. He was walking slowly, as to prolong the time he had before he was yelled at. He looked up at his parents, and his mother patted to the couch, offering a place for him to sit. Chris shook his head, knowing this was fake kindness.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Mrs. Baker asked with a fake smile. "You hungry?" Chris shook his head again silently. "Well then, why don't you show us your quiz, honey?" Chris froze, knowing he would get a verbal beating any moment now. He slowly pulled the crumpled quiz from his pocket, his hand shaking as he did. His mother snatched it from him, and as she looked, her brow became narrow and formed a glare.

"_You got a B-?" _She shrieked. She threw the paper down and Mr. Baker picked it up and glared too.

"_It was a simple test!" _He screamed. "_How did you manage to spell 'stomach' wrong? And 'animals'? ARE YOU RETARDED?" _Chris hung his head again.

"I'm sorry..." He said meekly. This was the perfect time to enter, the toys thought.

"C'mon, Barbie!" Bo whispered. "Right now's perfect!"

"It's... stuck!" Barbie said, pulling at the screw with all of her might. All of the other toys gather to help, but it was useless. They had to come up with a way to get out. Below them, Jessie and Buzz sat in the bags, waiting any moment for a signal, a signal that would not come for awhile.

"_How can you expect to get anywhere in life with grades like this?" _It was Mrs. Baker's turn to shout. "_You are such a disappointment!" _She grabbed the paper and ripped it to shreds.

"_With grades like this, you'll be lucky to make it to the fourth grade!" _Mr. Baker barked.

"I- I'm really sorry..." Chris stuttered. He began to cry, and he hid his tears with his arms.

"_DON'T CRY!" _Mr. Baker threatened. "_CRYING WILL GET YOU NOWHERE, AND NEITHER WILL APOLOGIZING!" _ Mrs. Baker put a hand on her husband's shoulder, and glared at her son.

"Sometimes I wish you were _never born._" She said calmly. "_Now go to your room. I don't want to see your stupid face for the rest of the night._" She pointed to the stairs.

"B-but mom..." Chris cried.

"_No 'buts'!" _She screamed. "_And no dinner, either! NOW GO!_" She screamed so loudly it seemed to shake the house. Chris ran upstairs, sobbing as he ran.

"No! We're too late!" Barbie cursed, pounding her fist against the floor. It shook the whole vent, and that's when she got an idea. "Hey Barbies," She whispered, gesturing to the faceless dolls. "Come over here and jump together at my signal. I think we can break the opening!"

* * *

As soon as Chris reached his room, he slammed the door shut, blocking it with furniture. He glared at Woody and swiftly pulled him from the ground, squeezing as hard as he could.

"_You lied to me_!" He screamed, squeezing Woody harder as he spoke each word. "_No one came to help. You lied!" _Woody attempted to reply, but couldn't talk, let alone breath. Chris smirked through his tears. "Do you remember our deal?" He asked threateningly. Woody nodded, and Chris threw him against the wall. He landed on the desk with a thud, and Woody began to breathe quickly, catching his breath. Chris walked over to Woody and pinned him against desk. He took out the duct tape and began to tape Woody to the desk. Woody struggled beneath the tape, but it was useless. Chris pulled out a toolbox, and stared at the helpless cowboy.

"I'm gonna make you suffer like that jerk Yoki." Chris pulled out a small kitchen knife and drove it through Woody's stomach.

* * *

"_I can't believe that stupid kid!" _Mrs. Baker exclaimed, leaning back into the couch.

"I know," Mr. Baker agreed, sitting down next to her. "When I was his age, I was twice as smart as him. And so was Erin! He's such a disappointment."

"And he always blames all of his problems on us!"

"_Ride like the wind, Bullseye!" _Jessie's voice-box voice shouted from Mrs. Baker's purse. Mrs. and Mr. Baker jumped when they heard the voice.

"What was that?" Mrs. Baker asked, staring at her husband. He shrugged in reply.

"_Yodel-lay-hee-hoo!" _Jessie shouted again.

"I think it's coming from my purse..." Mrs. Baker trailed off, walking towards her purse. She rummaged through the purse, and pulled out Jessie. Jessie was in her inanimate form, and stared back happily at Mrs. Baker. "This must be one of Erin's toys." She stared at the doll. "It must be broken."

"_To infinity, and beyond!" _Buzz's voice-box voice declared from Mr. Baker's briefcase. Mr. Baker walked over to it and pulled out Buzz. He too was inanimate, and smiled smugly at the father.

"What's with these toys?" He asked, scratching his head. "I guess they're broken."

"_Oh we ain't broken, Mister." _Jessie said. Mrs. Baker stared at the doll in her hand in shock.

"W-what...?" Mrs. Baker asked, frightened.

"_I think the cowgirl said we weren't broken." _Buzz said. Mr. Baker gasped, and stared at the toy in fear.

"_Yeah, we ain't broken..._" Jessie said. _"But we sure are angry. Isn't that right, space ranger?" _

"_Definitely. These parents deserve to be punished._"

"Why do we need to be punished?" Mrs. Baker screamed.

"We haven't done anything wrong!" Mr. Baker said defensively.

"_Oh...? You say you ain't done a thing wrong?_" Jessie interrogated.

"_What about yelling at your son for nothing? Blaming all of your problems on him? Saying he should be sent away and never come back?_" Buzz continued.

"I-we... we don't know what you're talking about..." Mr. Baker stuttered. "Besides, that stupid brat had it coming!"

"Yeah!" Mrs. Baker agreed nervously. "He did something bad, so we punished him!"

"_Oh, so when you do something bad, you blame and punish him?" _Jessie asked.

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Baker asked, staring at the doll fearfully. "We never blamed him for anything!"

"_You're lying._ _I'm talking about how you blamed your son for losing the case. He had nothing to do with it, so why did you blame him...?_"

"That's not true!" Mr. Baker said.

"_And what about you?" _Buzz inquired. "_You blamed your son for losing that important file. Why?_"

"How do you know about this?" Mr. Baker shouted. Buzz stared back at him, and spun his head all the way around.

"_Because... we toys... see EVERYTHING._" As soon as Buzz finished his sentence, the vent above them fell open with a clatter, and all of Chris's toys landed on the carpet near the parent's feet. They got up and walked towards the parents like zombies, their faces inanimate and smiling. Mrs. Baker began to whimper as some faceless Barbies grabbed her legs, and Mr. Baker began to shake uncontrollably as some stuffed animals surrounded him.

"_Chris is in so much pain because of you two..." _Barbie said as the toys got closer and closer to the Bakers. She smiled at them inanimately as she spoke. "_This is your last chance. If you do not apologize, then next time..." _

"_We might not..." _Jessie continued.

"_Let you go!" _Buzz finished. By this point, all of the toys had surrounded the parents. The Bakers stood silent in fear staring at the toys. They were all silent for a long moment. Suddenly the toys all looked up in unison at the Baker's frightened faces.

"_Go apologize!_" They shouted. Then they began to cackle as evilly as they could. Mr. and Mrs. Baker threw Jessie and Buzz in the air, screaming at the top of their lungs. They ran away as quickly as they could, running up the stairs. As soon as they were gone, all of the toys began to cheer.

"Yee-haw!" Jessie exclaimed. "We did it!"

"That was amazing, you guys!" Buzz told Chris's toys. "You guys are naturals!"

"Great job, everyone!" Barbie cheered, throwing her arms in the air. She hadn't been that happy in years.

* * *

Chris shoved the knife through Woody's arm, stabbing Woody for the tenth time. As he pushed the knife into Woody's arm, Woody writhed in pain, and screamed in agony.

"_How does it feel_?" Chris asked, brutally pulling the knife out of the cowboy's arm. As the knife came out, a trail of fluff followed it. "_Does this hurt? Because it should! I want you to feel the pain I've been through!_" With that he thrust the knife deep into Woody's chest, where his heart would be if he were human. Woody screamed in pain again, as the knife sank deeper into his body. "_...I guess that's enough punishment for you._" Chris said, putting the knife away. He put his hand into the toolbox and pulled out a power drill. "_I will end your suffering now." _He switched it on and it began to buzz fiercely. Woody shut his eyes, knowing this was the end. I'm sorry, everyone... He thought, but this is goodbye... He could hear the drill getting closer and closer to his face when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Let us in!" Mrs. Baker shouted, pounding on the door. Chris turned off the drill and ran to the door. Great, more yelling, he thought to himself. But as soon as he opened the door, something strange happened. His parents stood before him with tears in their eyes. They collapsed to the floor.

"We're so sorry, Chris!" They cried. Chris stared at his parents in awe.

"Huh?" He asked. His parents crawled to him and embraced him tightly.

"We're sorry, Chris! We should've never... never... done these horrible things..." Mrs. Baker cried.

"We promise we'll never yell again!" Mr. Baker sobbed. Chris smiled. They were apologizing to him! He couldn't believe it.

"You promise?" He asked, "You promise you won't ever yell at me again?"

"We promise!"

* * *

It had been a long day for the Baker parents. After apologizing to Chris, they left to go get a drink. They had prepared a nice dinner of lasagna and garlic bread for the kids. They felt they needed to be out of the house for awhile, away from the toys. But one thing was for sure. Neither Baker parent was planning on ever breaking that promise. Ever.

After his parents had left for the bar, Chris untied Woody from the desk. He handled him gently, being careful not to hurt him anymore. He hugged Woody softly.

"I'm sorry..." He said. "I didn't think... I was angry and I..." Woody shook his head weakly and smiled.

"It's fine. But I think there are some toys downstairs that would like your company." Woody said, his voice frail. Chris beamed at the cowboy doll. He gently placed Woody on the bed and smiled sadly at him, looking at the damage he had done.

"I'm really sorry." Chris said. Woody just smiled, and pointed to the door. Chris nodded and ran out of the room. He dashed down the stairs, and found all of the toys chatting amongst themselves in the living room. When they saw him, they smiled.

"How are you doing, Chris?" Bo asked, walking over to him.

"You okay? Those parents were really harsh!" Barbie said. But instead of replying, Chris pulled all of the toys towards him in a giant hug.

"Why'd you do this for me... after all I've done?" He asked.

"Because, Chris." Barbie said, smiling at him. "You're our kid. And all we want is for you to be happy." Chris smiled at the toys, as tears began to trickle down his face.

"Thank you... thank you so much, guys!" He hugged them tighter as he began to cry and laugh at the same time.

* * *

Erin was sitting in the corner of her room, covering her ears as tightly as she could so that she couldn't hear a thing. It was true. Her parents did torment Chris by yelling at him. And it was just horrible. She couldn't stand hearing it anymore, so she stayed like that for about an hour. Chris opened the door and she looked up at him. His eyes were red from crying, and he was carrying a bunch of toys.

"Chris? Are you okay?" Erin asked, slowly walking over to him. "I'm so sorry, Chris! I didn't know what mom and dad had been doing-" Chris shook his head and smiled.

"Don't worry. It's all over with now." He said.

"Is there anything you need?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, there is." Chris said. He sat on the carpet and scattered the toys all around him. "Will you play with me?" Erin stared at him in disbelief, and then smiled, realizing she had heard correctly.

"Of course I will!" She said. She sat on the floor, and the game began.

* * *

_Author's note: Hopefully this chapter is a lot clearer than the last. I had a complete plot ready for this, so I think it went well. If you are confused about Woody's plan, here it is: He had Jessie and Buzz spy on the parents as Woody persuaded the toys in Chris's room to join him in the plan. He had all of the toys go through the vents until they reached the one above the living room. There they would wait until the parents got home. Woody stayed behind so instead of Chris searching for the other toys, he would just torture him. As soon as the parents got home and began to yell at Chris, Buzz and Jessie were supposed to start talking and scare the parents. They would start when Barbie gave them the symbol that she was ready to open the vent. Then, they were all supposed to scare the parents and get them to apologize. Some things went wrong, but otherwise a fairly good plan. I think this may be the second to last chapter, but don't worry, I'm gonna write more TS flicks. As usual, I want to thank everyone who has favorited this story, added me to their alerts, have helped me with ideas, and reviewed. Although I didn't really use any of her ideas in this chapter, I have to credit hawkfire111 for helping me come up with the idea of a legless bear. I forgot to credit her last chapter... sorry. Anyways, until next time... EL VAQUERO! ~Alicethepurplefrog_


	8. Together At Last

It had been years since Chris and Erin had last played together. It was a bit awkward playing with the toys they knew were alive, but they had fun anyways. They had the army of stuffed animals and faceless Barbies be the bad guys, who were determined to kidnap the 'princess Bo Peep'. They rode around on the race cars, heading towards the 'village', but didn't expect to get stopped by the unstoppable team of no-legs Pooh Bear and Super Barbie. They managed to foil the evil plan, and save Bo Peep.

"What do you wanna do now?" Erin giggled. She was so happy to be playing with her toys and brother again.

"I don't know." Chris replied. "You wanna eat dinner?" Erin nodded. She and Chris placed the toys they were holding on the ground, and they came back to life.

"That was so much fun!" Barbie cheered. She beamed at Erin and Chris. "Thank you!" They smiled in reply.

"You guys wait here. We'll be back in a few." Chris said. He and his sister headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Jessie called, running after them. Erin and Chris turned to look at the panicking cowgirl. They had completely left her and Buzz unnoticed, focusing on their own toys.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Chris asked, staring curiously at them.

"I'm Buzz Lightyear, and this is Jessie." Buzz said quickly. "But-"

"Oh, Jessie... You look a lot like Woody! Are you guys siblings?" Erin asked. Chris perked up at Woody's name.

"Oh no, Woody!" He exclaimed. "I completely forgot about him!" He hurriedly scooped up Buzz and Jessie, and ran to his room.

"Chris?" Erin called after him. But he was gone.

"Excuse me, Erin?" Bo Peep said as she walked over to Erin. "Can you take me to Chris's room? Woody, he... he's one of my most beloved friends."

"Okay, Bo Peep." Erin picked her up and walked towards Chris's room.

* * *

With Buzz and Jessie in his arms, Chris darted to his room. He kicked the door open in a hurry, and hit the wall with a thud. He and the toys scanned the room, looking for the cowboy.

"Woody! Where are you?" Buzz shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice.

"Woody, can you hear me?" Jessie called out desperately.

"There he is!" Chris pointed to the bed, where Woody was laying exactly where he had left him, motionless. Chris approached the bed and placed Buzz and Jessie near their friend. Woody was laying on the dark green sheets, his head resting on Chris's pillow. His eyes were shut and his mouth was curled into a frown. All over his body there were slashes from the knife, with fluff popping out where blood would be if he were human.

"_Woody!_" Jessie screamed, running over to him. She placed her hand on his chest and waited for a movement. She looked at Buzz in worry. "He's not moving... or breathing..." Buzz ran up next to Jessie and placed his hand on Woody's shoulder.

"Woody?" He asked, shaking him gently. There was no response. "Woody?" He shook him harder, but nothing happened. Jessie turned and glared at Chris.

"_What did you do to him_?" Jessie wailed. Chris stared back at the cowgirl in horror as she began to whimper.

"I- I'm so sorry..." Chris said. "I was angry, and I... I didn't mean to... I'm so sorry..." But Jessie wasn't listening, and she began to cry harder, placing her head in her hands.

"_He tried so hard to save you... and... and..._" Her words became inaudible through her sobs. Buzz wrapped an arm around her waist to comfort her.

"Jessie... don't blame Chris. He was stressed and... confused and didn't know what to do." Buzz looked at the unmoving cowboy sadly.

"What happened, Chris?" Erin said, walking into the room with Bo in her hand. She gasped at the sight of the mutilated cowboy doll. "Woody! Is he okay?" Chris and Buzz stared back at her with sad expressions as Jessie continued to cry.

"Woody..." Bo said. She was staring at him with wide eyes, realizing what had happened to her beloved. "No, Woody..." She shook her head in disbelief. "Erin, please put me down!" Erin did as she was told, gently placing the broken porcelain doll next to him. She leaned over and rested her head on his chest. "Oh Woody... I'm so sorry..." She stayed like that for a moment in silence, when she heard something. It was a very faint sound that occurred in a slow rhythm. It sounded almost like a very raspy...breath. She listened again to make sure she wasn't going crazy with grief, and she heard another. "He's...alive." Bo whispered to herself.

"What?" Buzz asked, unable to hear her. Bo looked up and smiled at the space ranger.

"He's alive!" Bo repeated. Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"Really?" Jessie asked, wiping her eyes.

"But... what's wrong with him?" Chris asked.

"It must have something to do with all of these cuts." Bo said. She placed her hand on the deep slash in Woody's chest when his eyes slowly began to open. He looked up at Bo, then at his approaching friends.

"Woody!" Jessie exclaimed. "You're alright!" She beamed at the cowboy, who returned a weak smile. Buzz gently pulled his friend up so he was sitting up straight.

"Don't scare us like that." He chuckled, giving him a gentle pat on the back. He stopped laughing abruptly when he felt nothing beneath his hand. Buzz gasped in horror. His hand had gone all the way through Woody's chest.

"Oh no..." Jessie raised her hands to her mouth in shock.

"I'm sorry!" Buzz said, quickly pulling his hand out. "Woody, are you alright? Can you move?" Woody shook his head in response. His legs were limp, and slashed above the knees and ankles.

"Woody..." Bo stated. "Can you talk?" Again, Woody shook his head. He slowly lifted his right arm that was sliced at the wrist, but still movable. He put it inside the gaping hole in his chest and pulled out a small box. It was white and made of plastic with the pull string connected to the back, but it was sliced in the middle revealing two old and broken batteries. With a small jerk of his arm, he ripped it from his body and put it in Bo's hand.

"What's that?" Chris asked.

"It's his voice box." Bo said. "If a toy has it, that's how they talk. We need to fix this, and we need to fix him!" She turned to Chris and Erin. "Erin, get some thread and a needle. Chris, can I count on you to get some batteries?" Chris nodded, and she handed him the little box. "Now hurry, please!" With that, Erin and Chris ran out of the room.

"Bo, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Buzz asked, worriedly looking at his friend who had collapsed again.

"Of course I do, Buzz. Barbie and I have fixed and saved several toys before." She looked down at Woody again. "Hang in there, okay?" She clutched his hand and squeezed it hard.

* * *

The toys sat in silence for a few minutes, but felt like an agonizing forever. Buzz and Jessie stood side by side, his hand on her shoulder in comfort. Bo sat beside Woody, who was unconscious from the pain, hand in hand. Finally, Chris ran into the room with the plastic box.

"I put some new batteries in here!" Chris panted, tired from running up the stairs. "Will this work?"

"Yes, yes, yes, just hand it to me!" Bo said impatiently. Chris did as he was told, and handed the porcelain doll the voice box. She pulled the string, and very clearly it replied.

"_Reach for the sky!_" It said. Bo smiled at the sound of Woody's voice, even though it was just an audio. That's when Erin came in, some yellow and red thread in her hands as well as needles and a pin cushion.

"Here... I found it..." Erin said, hurriedly placing them on the bed beside Bo.

"Thanks!" Bo said, hastily grabbing them.

* * *

It took about three grueling hours for the one armed Bo Peep doll to fix Woody. The room was quiet during that time, like a crowd of people in a waiting room at the hospital. She slowly sewed together all of the slashes in his arms, legs, and torso, carefully re-stuffing him with fluff. Lastly, she placed the voice box inside his chest, and sewed it shut.

"I'm done!" She said, placing her hand on her brow. The cowboy doll in front of her looked considerably good for the mutilation he had gone through. The stitches were a bit uneven and sloppy at places, but it was a good enough job for now.

"Well, wake him up!" Jessie said anxiously. Bo nodded, and placed her hand on Woody's shoulder.

"Woody... wake up." She said, shaking him. He grunted, but remained asleep. She shook him a bit harder, but nothing happened.

"Kiss him, kiss him!" Erin squealed. Everyone turned at her sudden outburst.

"What?" Bo asked.

"It's like Sleeping Beauty! You know, the sleeping princess in the tower, and to wake her up, the prince-" Chris ran over to her and covered her mouth.

"Erin, can you shut up about the fairy tales, please? This is serious!" Chris scolded. He turned back to the toys. "Sorry about that." Buzz and Jessie laughed at the girly sister's idea. Bo at the other hand stared in silence.

"It's worth a try." Bo said matter-of-factly. She leaned over and kissed Woody. As they kissed, Woody opened his eyes again. As soon as she noticed, she stopped and blushed.

"...Um, good morning, Bo." Woody said. He laughed awkwardly, a bit confused about what was going on. Bo smiled and giggled in return.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." She replied. She wrapped her arms around him, and squeezed tight. "Thank goodness you're okay." Buzz walked over to the embracing toys and smirked.

"Good to see you alive, cowboy." He said.

"_Yee-haw_!" Jessie cheered, rushing to the group and pulling them into a hug. "Group hug!" She squeezed them to the point where they couldn't breathe, with Erin and Chris watching in amusement.

"Woody..." Chris started as soon as Jessie let go of him. "Are you okay?" Woody stared back at him and smiled.

"Never been better, partner!" He replied.

"I'm really sorry about that..." Chris said nervously.

"It's no problem, Chris. It's just great to see you're alright now."

"Thanks for saving me." Chris said, gently patting the toy on the back.

"All in a day's work." Woody said with a wink.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Woody put his hand on his chin in thought.

"Well... there is one thing you could do."

* * *

"Ah! Here it is!" Chris said, as he pulled something out of his desk drawer. Over the years, Chris had cut off several toy limbs. He had kept them all, just in case he would use them for torture or something else later. When Bo tried her first attempt at escape, her sheep were killed. At her second attempt, her arm was broken off. In his hand now, Chris held the perfect porcelain arm and got out a hot glue gun.

"Thanks for doing this." Bo said, as he began to repair her limb.

"I owe you. I owe all of the toys. After this, I'm gonna fix as many of them as I can." He replied.

"Thanks, Chris. That will definitely make them happy." He smiled back at her, then winced as some hot glue dripped onto his finger.

"You okay?" Woody asked, grabbing a paper towel to wipe it off with.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chris said as his finger cooled. "There! It's done!" Bo looked at her right arm, and other than the small globs of glue that stuck out through the cracks, it was perfect.

"Thank you so much, Chris!" She said happily.

"Hey Bo, we found your crook!" Jessie said as she and Buzz walked up to the desk with the blue cane in hand. "Hey, you're arm looks great!"

"Looks just like new." Buzz commented. "Now let's test it out. Catch!" He threw the cane in the air, but before she could make a move, Woody jumped in front of her and caught it.

"Be careful, Buzz!" He warned. "It has to dry, you know!" Bo walked up and grabbed Woody's arm.

"Aww, you're so caring, sheriff." Bo teased, kissing him on the cheek. He blushed and rubbed his hand where she had kissed him.

"It's nothin', ma'am." He said trying to sound professional. Bo laughed and the other toys joined in as Woody looked at his boots in embarrassment.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Chris asked. The toys nodded, and he grabbed Buzz and Jessie. "We'll take you back to your home. 1225 Sycamore, right?"

"Yep, that's Bonnie's house." Woody replied as Erin picked him and Bo up.

"Bonnie?" Bo asked. "Who's Bonnie?"

"Oh that's right, I never told you about her!" Woody said. "Bonnie's a sweet little girl that Andy donated us to. I promise Bo, you'll love her."

"So, Andy's gone...?" Woody's face darkened when she said this.

"Well... yeah, sort of... but Bonnie's our kid now, so we'll be sure to be there for her from now on."

* * *

After a short walk, Erin and Chris reached Bonnie's house. The toys in their arms were eager to return to their friends and introduce them to Bo.

"So this is Bonnie's house..." Erin said, "We should invite her over to a play date sometime."

"Oh, that would be fun!" Jessie said, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm sure Bonnie would love you guys!"

"Yeah..." Chris said indifferently, staring at the house with a blank expression.

"You okay, Chris?" Bo asked. He looked down with sad eyes.

"Thank you for saving me, you guys..." He said. "I don't think I'll ever be able to pay you back..." He bent over and put Jessie and Buzz on the porch as Erin did the same.

"Hey, it's no problem." Buzz said, giving him a small salute.

"If you're parents ever bother you again, you know what to do!" Jessie said with a smirk.

"Chris, Erin, be happy, okay? And tell all of the toys I wish them the best." Bo said, smiling sweetly at them both.

"We'll be sure to visit, Chris." Woody said with a tip of his hat. Chris and Erin waved goodbye as the toys stepped through the dog door and into the warmth of Bonnie's house.

The hall was silent when they walked in. Though it was only nine o' clock, the hall was dark and empty. The toys walked slowly into the darkness, searching the room for any signs of life.

"Uh... hello?" Woody called out. There was no response.

"It's us!" Buzz shouted. "We're back!" Suddenly the clangs of a bell pierced the darkness. In a few moments, all of the lights flickered on, and a stampede of smiling toys raced towards them.

"Buzz! Woody! Jessie!" Rex cried.

"You're alive!" Mr. Potato-head shouted. He nudged Buttercup. "You owe me five bucks!"

"I knew y'all would make it!" Slinky exclaimed. All of the toys flocked around them, shouting and cheering over each other.

"_Settle down, guys!_" Dolly shouted walking towards the center. As soon as she saw her friend's faces, she beamed. "Oh thank goodness you guys are safe!" She walked up to the toys, giving each one a hug. "I was so worried! I thought you guys were going to get kille- Woody! What happened? You're all patched up!"

"What, these?" Woody asked, gesturing to the stitches nonchalantly. "Just an accident." Dolly sighed in relief.

"Well you be careful, sheriff. I don't want anyone getting hurt." She walked to Bo, and smiled at her. "Why hello, you must be Miss Bo Peep." She held out her hand to shake. "I'm Dolly. It's nice to meet you, finally." Bo took her hand and shook it.

"The pleasure's all mine." Bo said.

"Well, you certainly are a beautiful one. I can see why Woody fell for you." Dolly winked and Woody's face turned scarlet.

"Thank you, Dolly." Bo said. "It's so nice to see so many familiar faces again." Bo looked at all of the toys that surrounded her, and smiled.

"Bo, I need to introduce you to all of Bonnie's toys!" Woody said, grabbing Bo's shoulder. "That's Mr. Prickle-pants over there, and then there's Trixie..."

* * *

It had been three weeks since Woody, Jessie and Buzz had saved Bo, and Chris for that sake. Everything was going beautifully since then. Woody never got lonely again, the toy's from Andy's room had one of their old friends back, and the toys from Bonnie's room had a new friend to be with. And of course, Bonnie was overflowing with joy when she saw the new toy on her bed when she got back from camping. She assumed it came from the 'camp fairy' that comes to your house while you're at camp and gives you gifts. It was a story her mother told her, and she had heard stories from other kids of toys magically appearing while they were away. But she was happy to have the new 'princess' in her room. It was the perfect match for the sheriff, she thought. And for the first time in so many years, it was up to Woody, Buzz and Jessie to save Bo Peep from the Evil Dr. Pork-chop and his comrades One-eyed Bart and Betty, and the Evil Witch Dolly.

"Save me sheriff!" Bonnie cried as Bo Peep who was tied to some building blocks with string.

"Never fear, princess!" Bonnie declared as Woody. He jumped down from the desk and freed her, just as the Evil Dr. Porkchop's ship shot a lazer at the spot.

"Curses! Foiled again!" She screamed as Hamm. "I will get you, sheriff, and you're little girlfriend too!"

"Bonnie, honey! Time for dinner!" Bonnie's mother called from downstairs. "It's ravioli!"

"I love ravioli!" Bonnie exclaimed. She put the toys down and dashed out the door. The toys waited silently until she descended the stairs to get up.

"So, you havin' fun, Bo?" Jessie asked.

"Of course I am!" Bo beamed. "I haven't had this much fun in years! If only my flock were here to see it." She sighed.

"Oh, Bo. I'm sorry about your sheep. But hey, I got somethin' to show ya that I think ya might like!" Jessie grabbed Bo's hand and led her to the radio.

* * *

"Hey Woody, need a hand?" Buzz asked, helping his friend off the floor.

"Thanks, Buzz." Woody said.

"What's up with you, Woody?"

"Huh? Nothing, why?"

"You're smiling at me weirdly, that's all." Woody began to chuckle.

"Sorry, I'm just really happy that she's back, Buzz, that's all." Buzz placed his hand on Woody's shoulder for what seemed like the billionth time.

"Glad to see you're doing better."

"Thanks Buzz."

"Go get her, cowboy."

Woody was searching the room for Bo when he noticed Jessie in the corner of the room playing with the radio. He walked over to her, curious as to what she was doing.

"Hey Jessie, what are you doin'?" Woody asked, as Jessie jumped in surprise.

"Oh! H-hey Woody!" Jessie said, "Didn't notice ya there!"

"What are you doing?" Woody asked. "Do you need help?"

"Nah, I'm all good. But you're gonna need help in a minute."

"Wait, wha-" But before he could finish his sentence, he felt something tug at his neck. He was dragged a couple inches until he was face-to-face with Bo. She smiled at him.

"Hiya, Woody." Bo said.

"Oh... uh, hey, Bo." Woody said, smiling nervously. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much." Then out of nowhere, a song began to play. Bo grabbed his arms, and began to waltz.

"Uh, Bo? What are you doing?" Woody asked, feeling self-conscious as they waltzed.

"I'm dancing." Woody was about to say something, but she shushed him. "C'mon, Woody. Just go with it."

* * *

They danced around the room to the beat of the music as other toys crowded around to watch. Some joined in to dance, like Buzz and Jessie, and the others cheered as their friends enjoyed themselves. Woody and Bo danced happily, loving every moment of being in each others arms. Soon, all of the attention was drawn to Jessie and Buzz who were pretty much just spinning in wild circles. But they didn't mind. When they were together, they couldn't see anyone else anyway. The song ended, and while everyone was distracted by Buzz and Jessie, Woody embraced Bo tightly. She looked up at him, and leaned in for a kiss.

"I've missed you." Bo said after the kiss, smiling at Woody.

"I missed you too, Bo." Woody said, returning the smile. "But we won't ever have to say goodbye again, will we?" She nodded and they kissed again, holding each other so tight that nothing in the world could possibly separate them.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

_Author's final note: Well, it's finally done. I'm sorry if this last chapter was too... lovey-dovey, happy-happy, but I wanted them to have a happy ending. This fanfic took... four weeks to write? I can't remember, but I am still amazed at how many Author Alerts and Favorites I have gotten since then on this one little story. I'm glad that it was so popular. I also can't believe how this one-shot I came up with during the credits of Toy Story 3 turned into this intense story. But I'm glad it did. (By the way, I have now seen TS3 6 times, and I want to see it again, lol!) But anyway, I have to give a HUUUGE thanks to Hawkfire111 who pretty much wrote a majority of chapter 5, and parts of other chapters. This story wouldn't be as good if it wasn't for you. I hope to work with you again sometime. I might take a little break, like 4 days at the most, coming up with a new TS fic. I think I'm gonna write one about Woody's past, and with what I have so far, it's gonna be a lot darker than this, but I might change it. I hope you all stay tuned, for I will be back, and I will be one year older because my birthday's on the 23rd! WHOOT, IT'S PARTY TIME, AND I'M GETTING A WOODY DOLL! But I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's been great, and until next time, So long partner... _

_DANG IT, I'M CRYING AGAIN! ~Alicethepurplefrog  
_


End file.
